James et Lily, dernière année, titre temporaire
by Malicia
Summary: histoire de LJ-Sirius passe tout l'été chez Lily et à la rentrée, tout le monde voit bien qu'ils sont très amis, qu'ils sont très proches, elle commencera à ce tenir avec les Maraudeurs et des liens se créeront entre elle et James, mais pourtant..
1. Vacances d'été partie 1

Voilà une histoire conventionnelle de nos Lily et James nationales. J'ai eu une idée à un moment donné qui me trottait dans la tête et je l'ai écrit, alors j'espère que ça ne sera pas trop poche...

Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, N/A veut dire note de l'auteur donc de moi.

Bonne lecture ! Bye Bye !

Chapitre 1 : Vacances d'été - partie 1 (Version améliorée)

Ding ! Dong ! Ding ! Dong ! ... Ding ! Dong !

La jeune fille de 16 ans, qui dormait à point fermé décida de se lever après la troisième sonnerie. Elle se leva en essayant de se réveiller le moins possible, enfila sa robe de chambre (pour être descente pour aller ouvrir la porte), puis descendit l'escalier menant au premier étage, puis celui menant au rez-de-chaussée, ensuite elle alla ouvrir la porte.

Elle sentit l'air frais s'infiltrer dans son pyjama, puis regarda la personne qui était devant elle. En fait, trop fatiguée pour garder les yeux ouverts, elle voyait à peine cette personne. Elle pencha un peu son corps vers l'arrière pour regarder l'heure sur l'horloge grand-père du salon.

« Êtes-vous malade ? Il est 3h15 du matin. Est-ce que je vous connais au moins ? »

Le jeune homme était très surpris que la jeune fille eue répondu.

« Lily, euh...c'est moi Sirius ! »

« Sirius Black ? Dit-elle en ouvrant un peu plus ses yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, pendant les vacances et à 3h15 du matin ? »

« Je...euh...est-ce que tu crois que je peux entrer ? »

Elle fut surprise de la nervosité et de l'empressement du jeune homme, mais le laissa entrer. Il avait une grosse malle, portait une cape, mouillé et sale, comme son visage. Elle le guida jusqu'à la cuisine où elle commença à faire du café. Il était vraiment nerveux, regardant tout autour. C'était la première fois que Lily le voyait ainsi. D'habitude, à l'école, il était toujours sûr de lui, en train de draguer n'importe qu'elle belle fille sur son passage, le torse bombé, la tête haute, toujours en train de rire avec sa bande d'ami, les maraudeurs. Il s'assit à l'îlot et commença à tapoter avec ses doigts, jusqu'à ce que Lily lui écrase la main pour qu'il arrête.

« Je suis vraiment fatigué, parce que ça fait à peine deux jours qu'ont a finit l'école et là il est presque 3h20 am, alors ne vient pas me stresser davantage. »

Il s'excusa et mit ses mains dans ses poches, jusqu'à ce que Lily lui mette une tasse de café devant lui. Il murmura un bref « merci » puis prit une gorger.

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu es venu me réveiller à 3h du mat un dimanche ? »

« Je...euh...j'ai eu un problème avec mes parents...j'ai dû partir... »

« Et pourquoi être venu ici plus que chez Potter ou Lupin ou même Pettigrew ? »

« Ce sont peut-être mes amis, mais même eux ne savent pas ce qui m'arrive quand je suis à la maison, avec mes parents qui sont du côté de...Tu-sais- qui, qui me disent tous les jours que je suis indigne des 'Blacks', qui me...battent. »

Lily fut un peu surpris de ce que Sirius venait de lui apprendre sur sa vie, jamais elle n'aurait pu penser une telle chose. Elle devint aussi un peu mal-à-l'aise à entendre cela, elle n'avait jamais eu à « dealer » avec quelqu'un qui s'était fait battre par ses parents.

« Je ne voulais pas qu'ils le sachent, continua-t-il, au début je me demandais tout le temps quoi faire, si je devais partir. Et d'un autre côté, je te voyais, toi et tes amies, même si vous n'êtes pas les filles les plus populaires, qui avaient bien du plaisir malgré cela, des fois je vous voyais en train de rire ensemble ou à vous consolez quand l'une ou l'autre pleurait. Toi, je ne t'ai jamais vu pleurer, jamais tu n'as fléchi les genoux malgré toutes les personnes qui te traitait de...enfin tu sais quoi. Alors j'ai pensé à toi, j'ai pensé que tu ne me jugerais peut-être pas...dit-il en baissant les yeux. »

Lily regarda à nouveau ce jeune homme, qui ne ressemblait guère à celui qu'elle avait vu à l'école, qui semblait avoir mit son orgueil de mâle de côté pour une fois.

« En fait j'avais déjà une opinion de t... »

« Oui, j'imaginais. Tu dois sûrement penser que je suis un crétin arrogant, qui ne pense qu'à son apparence, obséder du sexe et macho. »

« Ça englobe assez bien ma vision de toi ou de tes amis. Mais c'est quoi plus exactement ce que tu veux ? »

« Crois-tu...tu me dis si tu ne veux pas, c'est pas grave...mais crois-tu que tu...que tu pourrais m'héberger ? Juste pendant les vacances, après je ne t'embêterai plus. »

« Euh...Bien sûr. »

Sirius n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle avait accepté si facilement, qu'il se demanda un instant s'il n'y avait pas subterfuge derrière tout ça. Il fut pourtant fixé quand Lily posa sa tasse et alla essayer de prendre sa malle pour la monter. 'Elle a beau se penser bien forte, il reste qu'elle n'aura jamais la force d'un homme.' Pensa-t-il en se levant pour aller l'aider.

Il prit sa valise et suivit la jeune fille qui montait les marches pour se rendre au deuxième étage pour lui montrer une chambre d'ami juste à côté de la sienne. Elle lui dit de faire comme chez lui en s'en allant pour dormir enfin.

« euh...Lily, dit-il à une jeune fille qui se retourna à l'appelle de son nom, je ne te remercierai jamais assez de ce que tu fais pour moi. »

La jeune fille lui sourit en signe de 'ça me fait plaisir' et il lui renvoya faiblement son sourire. Lily quitta la pièce en fermant la porte et alla enfin se coucher en paix comme elle le désirait tant depuis près de 20 minutes. Quant à lui, il fit le tour de la pièce d'un coup d'œil. Il serait enfin un peu en paix ici. Il ôta sa cape puis alla se coucher sans se changer, en se massant un peu le dos, aux endroits où il avait sûrement des bleus.

Le lendemain matin, vers 10h30, Lily alla voir si Sirius était réveillé. Elle cogna, mais aucune réponse, alors elle ouvrit la porte sur un Sirius à moitié habillé. Elle referma la porte en vitesse et s'excusa.

« C'est correct Lily, tu peux entrer maintenant. » Lui dit-il alors qu'il enfilait sa chemise de l'école.

Elle entra les joues rouges, en s'excusant encore.

« J'espère au moins que tu as aimé ce que tu as vu ! » Dit-il en riant.

« Disons que tu n'es pas mal fait ! Répondit-elle en entrant dans son jeu. Ça m'étonne de toi que tu ne sois pas encore levé à cette heure. »

« En fait, je ne voulais pas prendre de chance que tes parents me voient... »

« Tu serais resté ici 2 mois sans qu'ils te voient, tu m'impressionne...mais non, ils sont partis la semaine passée pour la saison estivale chez des cousins en France. »

Elle parlait quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'il portait et le linge qu'il y avait étendu sur tout le sol. Il n'avait que l'uniforme de l'école, quelques capes. Au moins il avait des souliers corrects.

« Je crois qu'on va devoir aller magasiner ! »

Sirius regarda ce qu'il portait sans trouver cela bizarre, mais suivit la jeune fille qui s'en allait dans la cuisine. Elle sortit des céréales et du lait, avec deux bols et deux cuillères. Elle alla mettre la radio et la chanson qui jouait semblait bien plaire à Lily qui s'était mise à chanter et à danser doucement, en s'occupant de sortir le jus.

C'est alors que lui aussi remarqua comment elle était vêtue. Elle s'habillait bien différemment qu'à l'école où elle portait presque tout le temps (N/A : en dehors des cours) des gros pulls et des jeans larges, sous lesquelles ses formes féminines étaient cachées. À cet instant elle portait une jupe orange de style paysanne et un chandail de couleur blanc. Sirius l'observait pendant qu'elle était dans la cuisine, alors que lui était dans la salle à manger juste à côté.

« Arrête de me fixer comme ça Black ! » Dit-elle.

Il détourna les yeux et commença à manger son bol de céréales qu'elle venait de mettre devant lui. Elle lui dit que s'il voulait rester là pendant deux mois, il devrait s'habiller plus discrètement que comme s'il allait dans un collège privé pendant les vacances. C'était pour cela qu'ils devaient aller magasiner.

Ils finirent de manger puis Lily rangea le lait et le jus, tandis que Sirius mit les bols et les cuillères dans l'évier. Ils passèrent par le salon, dans lequel était disposé un énorme piano à queue pour se rendre au Hall.

La jeune fille mit ses sandales et prit son sac avant de sortir suivit de près par Sirius. Au début il regarda autour, pour voir un peu les alentours, qu'il n'avait pas bien vu la veille, quand il entendit Lily crier.

« Merde, le bus ! » Dit-elle en commençant à courir et lui disant de la suivre.

Elle s'arrêta à un coin de rue où à peine 30 secondes plus tard, un long autobus s'arrêta dans lequel ils montèrent. L'autobus était bondé, mais ils purent se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'arrière où il restait une ou deux places. Lily s'assis alors que Sirius se placa debout devant elle. À la vue de plein de jolie jeune fille, qui le regardait ou plutôt mangeait des yeux, Sirius sembla s'éveiller et se mit à sourire comme un idiot, donc ça en rajoutait à leurs gloussements.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération, puis tira Sirius pour qu'il se retourne. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à leur arrêt, Lily tira Sirius par le collet pour qu'il sorte.

« C'est là qu'on va. » Dit-elle en pointant un grand bâtiment devant lequel était stationnée une cinquantaine d'automobile.

Ils marchèrent, puis entrèrent dans l'édifice. Sirius n'avait jamais vu autant de magasin entassé. Il suivait Lily qui semblait bien savoir où elle allait. Elle passa près d'une gang de garçon qui la regardèrent tous la bouche ouverte. Un des garçons lui donna une claque sur les fesses. Elle s'arrêta, puis se retourna, elle ne semblait pas vraiment contente. Elle allait lui donner un coup de poings, mais Sirius l'en empêcha.

Si un regard pouvait tuer, il serait déjà mort, mais Lily sembla se calmer, alors Sirius l'a lâcha. Lily commença à marcher pour s'en aller, et Sirius la suivait, mais au dernier moment, elle se retourna et lui envoya son crochet du droit dans le visage et il s'effondra. Sirius n'en revenait pas, Lily était forte malgré sa petite taille.

Elle se retourna et recommença à marcher. Sirius, lui la suivit en regardant de temps en temps par en arrière pour savoir si ils (la gang de gars) les suivaient. Il oublia les gars quand ils entrèrent dans un magasin de vêtement. Lily regardait les pantalons quand un vendeur vint lui demander s'il pouvait l'aider. Elle répondit qu'elle regardait, puis il partit.

« Euh...Lily, je ne sais pas si tu savais, mais le gars ne faisait que regarder ta...ta poitrine ? »

« Bien sûr que je le savais, tiens va essayer ça ! » Répondit-elle sous le regard étonné de Sirius.

Le vendeur revint au même moment.

« Alors vous avez trouvez quelque chose pour votre copain ? »

« Ce n'est pas mon co... »

« Bien sûr n'est-ce pas chérie ? » Dit Sirius en mettant ses bras autour de Lily et en l'embrassant dans le cou.

La jeune femme se raidit, puis donna le linge à Sirius pour qu'il aille se changer. Elle lui acheta 2 chemises, 4 ou 5 chandails à manches courtes et 3 pantalons. Sirius avait un peu d'argent, avait-il dit, mais il ne le dépensa pas. Lui et Lily étaient à la caisse et la caissière qui les servait regardait Sirius avec beaucoup d'envie. Lily s'en rendit compte, mais fit comme Sirius plus tôt. Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille : « Tu sais 'chérie' quand on va être à la maison, ils ne te serviront pas à grand chose tes vêtements, j'ai vraiment envie de toi tout de suite, de t'arracher ton linge tu sais ? » Assez fort pour que la caissière l'entende. Sirius regarda Lily mi-étonné, mi-offusqué qu'elle lui ait ôté une conquête. Elle paya, sourit à la caissière et traîna Sirius avec elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as prise ? Je pouvais avoir cette fille. »

« J'ai fais la même chose que tu m'a faite…sauf que moi le vendeur ne m'attirait pas vraiment. Tu as raison, ce n'était pas juste ! » Dit-elle en y pensant

Elle emmena un Sirius surpris avec elle dans un magasin de vêtement pour fille. Elle prit une tonne de vêtement qu'elle alla essayer pendant que Sirius regardait. De temps en temps elle sortait pour demander l'avis de Sirius. Ce dernier eut soudain une bonne idée, il alla parler à une des vendeuses qui l'aida à trouver un cadeau pour Lily, et il paya en déversant tout l'argent qu'il avait.

Lily sortit enfin de la cabine pour la dernière fois avec une pile de vêtement qu'elle allait acheter. Après cela ils partirent pour aller acheter quelque chose à manger. Lily décida de lui faire goûter un bon mets moldus, qu'il adora. Après une journée au centre commercial, ils revinrent enfin chez la jeune fille.

Sirius se laissa tomber sur le sofa et Lily fit de même à ces côtés. Elle prit la télécommande et ouvrit la télévision. Sirius fit un saut quand des images se mirent à défiler. Lily avait oublié que Sirius était de sang pur et elle referma immédiatement le téléviseur. Sirius avait encore les yeux grands ouverts d'émerveillement, comme un petit garçon le jour de Noël.

« Je suis désolé Sirius de t'avoir fait peur » dit-elle. Elle lui expliqua ensuite un peu le concept de la télévision et ils décidèrent alors d'écouter un film : Le Parrain, un film que Lily avait toujours adoré. Ils s'endormirent pourtant avant la fin du film, mais vers les 1h du matin, Lily se réveilla et monta jusqu'à sa chambre, en laissant Sirius là.

Environ 3h plus tard, Sirius se réveilla en entendant des hurlements. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre pour aller voir ce qui se passait.

« James ! James ! ... Non, pas Harry ! » Criait-elle couché, tout en sueur dans son lit.

À suivre ...

p.s. je les un peu réécrit, parce que certain détails ne marchait pas avec les autres chapitres et ca fait quand meme près de 18 mois que je l'avais écrit alors que la deuxieme partie(que je vais mettre sur le site, rééditer, bientot)et le 2e chapitre (qui s'en vient bientot - en pleine production) ont été écrit dans un période de 6 mois. Vous n'allez peut-etre pas voir de différence, mais ce sont des détails qui était important a mes yeux...donc je vous conseille de relire les deux versions amélioré.

C'est méchant finir comme ça, même un premier chapitre... en tout cas, ça faisait longtemps que ce chapitre est dans mes documents et j'étais tanné, alors je le mets sans l'avoir fini, je ferai la prochaine partie plus tard. Parce que je sais qu'il n'est pas long.

Dsl, si l'affaire que Sirius y va chez Lily à la place de chez les maraudeurs c'est pas clair, mais y fallait une raison, faique tsé...

J'espère que vous avez appréciez et j'espère aussi avoir au moins quelques reviews d'ici le prochain chapitre !

Bizou, Malicia


	2. Vacances d'été partie 2

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre !

Je suis vraiment étonnée d'avoir eu autant de review et j'en suis vraiment contente !

J'espère que vous allez autant aimer ce chapitre-ci.

Et désolé que ça l'aille prit autant de temps, petite panne d'Internet, mais j'ai quand même continué à écrire.. Ensuite, une autre panne, puis je n'avais plus le même disque dur, donc plus mes textes et ensuite je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire a cause de l'école. C'était comme l'année la plus chargée de ma vie !

JE SUIS VRAIMENT DÉSOLÉE DU TEMPS QUE ÇA LA PRIT !

Bonne Lecture !

N.B.

J'ai refait ce chapitre, alors désolée, ce ne sera pas de la nouveauté ! Donc j'espère que vous allez aimé la nouveauté pour ceux qui l'avait déjà lu (important de le relire, il y a des détails quand même important de changer) et j'espère que vous allez aimez cela pour ceux qui ne l'avait jamais lu !

Je devrais mettre le chapitre 2 bientôt puisque je l'ai fini...mais je vais attendre un peu, le temps de voir vos réactions par rapport à ce chapitre.

ET désolée si il n'y a pas de démarcation entre les changements de scène...sur ce site, ca ne semble jamais marcher !

Bizou, Malicia

Chapitre 2 : Vacances d'été – partie 2 (Version améliorée)

Quand Lily se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle sentit une chaleur près de son corps. Elle tourna sa tête et vit Sirius qui la regardait et qui lui sourit. Il avait toujours les bras autour de sa taille.

« Tu as bien dormi, amour ? »

« Dégage de mon lit, Black » Dit-elle la voix enrouée en le poussant en bas du lit.

« C'est tout ce que je récolte pour t'avoir consoler hier, alors que tu hurlais le prénom de MON meilleur ami ? »

L'incompréhension se lisait dans les yeux de Lily. Elle ne se souvenait pas de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Sirius rembarqua dans le lit et s'assit aux côtés de Lily. Il commença à lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Après qu'il soit arriver, elle s'était un peu calmer, mais avait continuer à pleurer. Il était donc rester auprès d'elle pour la réconforter, mais il s'était endormi.

« As-tu déjà eu des rêves comme ça ? »

« Non, jamais…c'est vraiment bizarre. » Dit Lily en repoussant les mèches de cheveux un peu en bataille qui lui tombait devant les yeux.

« Connais-tu un autre James que mon meilleur ami, James Potter ? »

« Euh…je ne connais pas d'autre James que celui de l'école, mais ce qui est bizarre c'est que je ne connais pas de Harry... » Dit-elle pensivement.

« Mais pour le rêve, qu'est-ce qui s'y passait ? »

« Je…euh…je ne m'en rappelle plus. Je suis désolée ! » Dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas grave Lily Jolie, allez je vais allez me changer…ou plutôt m'habiller et on mangera quelque chose après. » Dit-il en se levant pour partir.

« Ok, bye ! » Dit-elle en se levant pour aller jusqu'à son placard.

Il ouvrit la porte puis sortie, mais se ravisa et rouvrit la porte pour rajouter quelque chose.

« Au fait, tu es vraiment sexy comme ça, Evans ! » Puis il ferma la porte derrière lui.

Elle baissa les yeux pour voir ce qu'elle portait. Elle portait un t-shirt jaune, avec des écriteaux noir et des shorts rouges vraiment, mais vraiment petite. Elle se mit à rougir, avant de commencer à s'habiller. (N/A : elle s'était changé la veille)

Quand Lily arriva dans la cuisine, elle était encore toute rouge. Cela fit rire Sirius qui était en train de faire à manger.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu cuisines ? » Demanda-t-elle en essayant de voir par-dessus l'épaule de Sirius.

« Tut ! Tut ! Tu verras tantôt ! » Répondit-il en la repoussant doucement.

Elle alla donc s'asseoir en attendant tranquillement que Sirius est fini de démolir sa cuisine. Quand il arriva enfin à la table, Lily vit des oeufs et du bacon.

« Au moins tu te rend utile ! » Dit-elle en lui souriant.

Il s'assit devant elle en souriant. « Alors, qu'est-ce qu'ont fait aujourd'hui, Lily Sexy ? »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Black. »

« Sirius. »

Elle s'arrêta un instant, surprise.

« Sirius…Aujourd'hui j'avais prévu de faire quelque chose avec mes amis moldus… »

« Parfait, je vais pouvoir les rencontrer. » Dit-il en prenant une grosse bouchée de son assiette.

Lily sembla s'inquiéter un instant, puis rajouta. « Pas de bêtises, d'accord ? Et s'il te plait, ne flirt pas avec mes amies, ok ? »

« Bien sur amour, rien qui te rendrais jalouse. » Dit Sirius en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

« Je ne suis pas jalouse, c'est parce que je viens de manger. » Répondit Lily en lui souriant plutôt sarcastiquement.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'ont fait avec tes amies ? »

« Ont est supposées d'aller au bowling, puis au cinéma et ils vont sûrement tous venir ici après. »

Sirius acquiesça, mais semblait soucieux. Lily lui demanda alors, en soupirant, qu'est-ce qu'il avait. Il répondit alors en lui demandant ce qu'étaient le cinéma et le bowling. Lily n'y avait pas pensé, il ne savait strictement rien du monde des moldus et de comment y agir aussi. Elle se mit donc à essayer de lui expliquer les jeux moldus auquel il devrait jouer ou s'habituer de jouer du moins.

Il ne devait pas être plus de midi quand ils finirent de faire la vaisselle et le bowling n'était que dans trois heures. Lily alla s'asseoir dans le salon, donc Sirius suivit. La jeune fille prit un cahier qui se trouvait sur la table basse et commença à y écrire. Elle écrivait depuis un moment, quand elle sentit un regard peser sur elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bla…Sirius ? » Demanda-t-elle sans lever les yeux de son livre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu écris ? » Demanda-t-il en retour en regardant par dessus son épaule.

« J'écris des paroles de chansons. »

« Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas que Lily Evans était autant dans la musique. »

« Il y beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas de moi, Sirius Black. » Dit-elle mystérieusement.

« Est-ce que c'est pour ça qu'il y a un piano dans le salon ? Pour faire de la musique…je veux dire, cela va de soit, mais toi, tu en joue ? »

« Je ne peux pas. » Dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Oh, aller Lily ! Je suis sur que tu es très bonn… »

« Arrête, je ne peux vraiment pas jouer sur ce piano. » Dit Lily en refermant son carnet brusquement.

« Dis-moi au moins pourquoi et je te laisserai tranquille. »

Lily le regarda, l'air plutôt enragée contre lui.

« TU VEUX VRAIMENT LE SAVOIR ? C'est parce que…c'est parce que, c'est ma mère qui m'a apprit à en jouer et elle n'est plus là maintenant…et mon père n'aime pas que j'en joue, il n'y a plus personne qui joue du piano ici. »

Sirius se leva et se dirigea vers le piano, sous le regard attentif de Lily. Il glissa son doigt sur toutes les notes, de gauche a droite, du piano.

« Alors je peux jouer une pièce ? » demanda-t-il.

Sans vraiment attendre, il s'assit sur le petit banc et se mit à jouer une pièce plutôt simple. Il regarda Lily en souriant et vit que cela l'énervait.

« OK ! ARRÊTE, S'IL-TE-PLAIT ! » Cria-t-elle alors qu'elle n'en pouvait plus.

Il ôta ses doigts de l'instrument alors que Lily approchait. Ce fut inconscient, peut-être avait-il peur qu'elle lui ferme le 'boîtier' sur les doigts. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et elle caressa doucement les notes, du bout des doigts. Elle joua quelques notes, comme pour apprivoiser le piano.

« Ma mère m'a montré ma première à l'âge de 5ans…c'était l' « Hiver » des Quatres Saisons de Vivaldi. » Elle se mit donc à jouer cette pièce classique, qui fut suivi par Für Elise de Beethoven. Sirius était toujours assis à ces côtés et il vit donc quelques larmes coulées sur ces joues. Pourtant il ne dit rien, étant sur qu'il lui fallait vivre cela seule. Soudainement, l'air change et la voix de Lily s'éleva doucement, presque gênée.

Somewhere Only We Know de Keane

(j'adore cette chanson lol)

I walked across an empty land

I knew the pathway like the back of my hand

I felt the earth beneath my feet

Sat by the river and it made me complete

Oh simple thing where have you gone

I'm getting old and I need something to rely on

So tell me when you're gonna let me in

I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

I came across a fallen tree

I felt the branches of it looking at me

Is this the place we used to love?

Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?

Oh simple thing where have you gone

I'm getting old and I need something to rely on

So tell me when you're gonna let me in

I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

And if you have a minute why don't we go

Talk about it somewhere only we know?

This could be the end of everything

So why don't we go

Somewhere only we know?

Oh simple thing where have you gone

I'm getting old and I need something to rely on

So tell me when you're gonna let me in

I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

And if you have a minute why don't we go

Talk about it somewhere only we know?

This could be the end of everything

So why don't we go

Somewhere only we know?

This could be the end of everything

So why don't we go

Somewhere only we know?

Lily était toujours dans sa musique lorsque la porte sonna quelques heures plus tard, et elle demanda donc à Sirius d'aller répondre. Quand il fut rendu à mi-chemin, elle se rendit compte que cela était une mauvaise idée. Elle se leva donc à son tour, mais Sirius était déjà

« Bonjour à vous tous ! » Dit Sirius, soudainement animé, puisqu'il y avait des gens.

« Humm…c'est qui lui ? » Demanda une brunette en relookant Sirius de haut en bas.

« Ah…Allô, vous êtes déjà la ? » Dit-elle en se précipitant à la porte.

« Il est 2h15 ma vieille ! » Dit un garçon châtain.

« Liliane, tu dois nous présenter ton ami…quelle impolie ! » dit la blonde à l'intention de Sirius.

« Oh…euh…lui c'est Sirius. Sirius mes amies : Phillipp, Sara, Jody et Cami et Shawn (N/A : ils sont frère et sœur). Sirius est un…ami du pensionnat. » Dit-elle faisant entrer ses amis dans la maison.

« Lily est-ce que je peux aller récupérer ce…truc que tu m'avais emprunté. » Dit Sara.

« Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? » Dit Lily en cherchant qu'est-ce que Sara avait pu lui emprunter.

« Ben oui…ce truc. » Renchérit Cami alors que Jody et Sara prenaient Lily par les bras pour la tirer jusqu'en haut.

En arrivant dans la chambre de Lily, les filles la poussèrent sur son lit pour la bombarder de questions.

« Un ami, hein ? » Dit Cami.

Lily acquiesça.

« On a vu comment tu as hésiter quand tu as dit 'ami'… » Dit Sara avec un air moqueur.

« Quoi ? non … je vous le jure. »

« En fait je te crois…parce que jamais tu aurais eu le culot de ne pas le dire si tu avais eu un copain, n'est-ce pas ? Et de la façon dont vous vous regarder, ont auraient presque dit que vous avez coucher ensemble… » Dit Jody comme si cela était la chose la plus invraisemblable qui soit.

« Oh mon dieu ! Je n'y penserais même pas ! » Dit Lily l'air un peu dégoûtée.

« Arrête Lily ! C'est un des plus beaux garçons que je n'ai jamais vu…et il passe l'été chez toi. » Dit Cami.

« Ben voyons…je peux y aller maintenant ? » Dit Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Attend…une dernière question. » Dit Cami.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chez toi, alors que tes parents sont partis pour deux mois ? » Dit Sara.

« Ah…et bien…je…il…Écouter, c'est une très longue histoire et on doit aller rejoindre les gars… » Dit Lily en se levant pour courir jusqu'en bas voir qu'est-ce qui se passait.

En arrivant en bas, elle fut plutôt surprise en voyant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Phillipp, Shawn et Sirius étaient assis dans le salon, morts de rire. Elle fut rejointe par ses trois amies qui n'en croyaient pas non plus leurs yeux.

Lily marcha jusqu'à eux et demanda si tout allait bien. Ils avaient, tous les trois, les larmes aux yeux tellement ils riaient.

Phillipp se tourna vers elle. « Sirius nous racontait comment, lui et ses amis ont mis la pâté à ce gars…Rogue ? »

Ils se remirent tous à rire. Lily regarda Sirius, alors que ces yeux s'agrandissaient et puis le frappa d'un coup de coude.

« Vous savez, Sirius divague certaine fois et il se met à raconter plein d'histoire concernant de la magie et des baguettes… »

« De quoi tu parles, Lily ? » Dit Shawn, toujours en riant.

« Euh…de rien. Non de rien. Alors, on y va ? » Dit Lily en riant nerveusement.

Ils partirent donc tous pour aller au bowling qui n'était qu'a environ 15 minutes de marche de la maison à Lily. En sortant de sa maison, Sirius mit sa main à la taille de Lily.

« qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » murmura-t-elle en repoussant sa main.

« écoute, ils pensent déjà tous qu'on sort ensemble donc, ce n'est pas si grave… » murmura-t-il en retour.

« La ferme. » Dit-elle a voix haute en le frappant doucement sur l'épaule.

Ses amis, marchant derrière eux, regardèrent cela en souriant. Jody, Sara et Cami marchèrent plus vite pour venir tirer Lily pour pouvoir lui parler.

« Pitié Lily, si tu as d'autres amis qui ressemblent à ça, il faut que tu nous les présentent. » Dit Jody.

Lily se mit à rire. Sirius plaisait vraiment à toutes les femmes de ce monde.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au bowling, louèrent des souliers et commencèrent leur partie. Sirius s'avéra être plutôt bon, sûrement la chance du débutant. Lily surveillait Sirius pour ne pas qu'il dise quoi que ce soit sur leur vrai nature. Ensuite, ils sortirent tous et décidèrent de ne pas aller au cinéma, mais d'aller directement chez Lily.

Alors qu'ils marchaient pour se rendre chez Lily, les garçons partirent une conversation sur le rugby et Sirius entra dans la conversation, comme un poisson dans l'eau. Mais pourtant, il n'y connaissait rien, ce qui surpris Lily.

Quand ils furent rendus devant la maison à Lily, Cami s'avança et ouvrit la porte du garage. Sirius vit alors ce qui s'y trouvait : un grand sofa, avec plusieurs poufs, une table basse, un petit frigidaire et la pièce entière était décorée, de poster de groupe immobile que Sirius ne connaissait pas. Les couleurs des murs étaient éclatantes : vert lime, rose bonbon, bleu poudre, etc… Au milieu de la pièce, il y avait une espèce de machine que Sirius n'arrivait pas à identifier. Cami, Lily et Phillipp s'assirent en face de micro et mirent des écouteurs, alors que les autres s'affairaient autour, avec des disques et ce genre de choses. Sirius demanda alors qu'est-ce qui se passait et ils commencèrent à lui expliquer qu'ils faisaient une émission de radio quotidienne pendant l'été. Soudain, tout le monde se tut et Cami, Lily et Phillipp se présentèrent au micro. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, prenait des appels, conseillaient certaines personnes sur des sujets plutôt légers et tout cela, agrémenté de musique. Il y eut a un moment donnée cette fille qui appela pour demander comment 'dealer' avec un garçon qui vous trompe, mais qui revient toujours à vous. Cami et Lily furent sans pitié avec ce garçon et Sirius soupçonna que c'était un peu de vengeance.

« Est-ce que…est-ce que c'est du vécu ? » Demanda Sirius lors d'une chanson.

« Bien sur. » Répondit Cami. « Il y avait ce garçon… »

« Craig. » Dit Lily.

« C'est ça, Craig. Il sortait avec moi et Lily en même temps, mais dans ce temps-là on ne se connaissait pas, donc…pas que c'était moins grave… »

« Oui, c'est ça, imagine si on aurait déjà été amies dans ce temps-la… »

« Ouais, c'est vrai…enfin, il sortait avec nous deux et un jour nous nous sommes rencontrées et avons réaliser qu'on se faisait tromper par ce petit hypocrite. On est devenu amies et on a laissé ce crétin. »

« Ça résume bien l'histoire. » Dit Lily en souriant.

Sirius était sorti très souvent avec plusieurs filles en même temps, alors il se tut. Mais il vit le regard que Lily eut pendant un instant et ce n'était pas rassurant.

Ils allèrent ensuite en dedans de la maison pour commander du chinois. Ils installèrent une nappe sur la table basse du salon et y mirent des assiettes pour ensuite s'asseoir et commencer à parler. Shawn se leva, peu intéressé par la conversation et alluma la radio.

« Oh… J'adore cette chanson ! » Dit Sara en se levant. Elle fut rejoint de très près par Cami, Jody et Lily.

Sirius regardait Lily aller, elle semblait adorer ce qu'elle faisait a l'instant. Elle dansait avec Jody, et avait un air légèrement ridicule qui la rendait encore plus sympathique. Ils dansèrent donc un bon bout de temps comme cela, mais les gars ne semblaient pas trop s'en préoccuper.

Sirius adorait l'ambiance qui régnait dans leur gang, ça lui rappelait les maraudeurs, mais il n'avait rien a prouver a qui que se soit. À Poudlard, Sirius était étiqueter 'macho - farceur – coureur de jupons – clown' alors que la, personne ne le connaissait donc il pouvait se montrer sous une autre personnalité et avoir tout autant de crédit.

La nourriture arriva et ils s'installèrent sur les sofas pour commencer à manger. Tout le monde se mit a raconter des anecdotes d'été et d'école, puisque Lily voulait des nouvelles, n'étant pas la le reste de l'année.

Ils parlèrent jusqu'au petite heures du matin, en fait, ils parlèrent jusqu'à ce que les filles tombent endormi. Lily était étendu, la tête accoter sur les jambes à Sirius et les jambes accotées sur celles de Jody, qui elle était accotée sur l'épaule de Shawn. Sur l'autre divan, Sara était couchée sur Phillipp et sur le fauteuil à une place, il y avait Cami endormi…elle aurait sûrement des courbatures le lendemain, de la manière dont elle était couchée.

Phillipp, Shawn et Sirius parlèrent encore un peu et le sujet qui brûlait toute les lèvres vint enfin à la conversation.

« Alors, tu connais Lily depuis longtemps ? » Demanda Phillipp.

« On peut dire ! On est dans la même classe depuis 6 ans. » Dit Sirius en baillant.

« Et vous…vous êtes sortis ensemble ? » Demanda Shawn.

« Jamais en fait. Seulement ami. »

« Ouais, on comprend. Lily n'est pas une fille facile…elle a vécu beaucoup de choses difficiles et tout cela a créer une atmosphère de tension avec les gars qu'elle fréquente. » Dit Shawn, mais quand il vit le regard que Sirius eut, il rajouta. « Il faut faire ses preuves pour entrer dans son cercle de confiance et lorsque tu en sors, c'est pour toujours. » Continua-t-il en regardant Sirius très sérieusement.

C'est ce à quoi Sirius pensa juste avant de s'endormir, Lily l'avait accepté plutôt rapidement dans son cercle d'ami et cela l'étonnait. Enfin, tout le monde s'endormit, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit une bonne odeur de crêpe que Sirius ouvrit les yeux.

Il avait tellement mal au coup a cause qu'il était resté accoter la tête par en arrière toute la nuit. Il se leva, monta en haut pour aller rapidement changer de chandail et redescendit à la cuisine. Mais quand il y entra, il reçut une poignée de pâte dans le visage. Il l'ôta en entendant tout le monde rire. Une poussière de farine flottait dans l'air et à voir l'atmosphère qui régnait dans la pièce, il semblait y avoir une bataille.

Lily entra dans la pièce et ferma la radio. « Allez les enfants, on fini le déjeuner, vous continuerez après. »

Comme Lily le dit, ils firent le déjeuner, pour ainsi donner le temps à la farine de redescendre. Ensuite ils finirent la bagarre, puis mangèrent et allèrent tous chez Sara, qui habitait pas loin, a cote de chez Cami et Shawn.

L'été ce fut à peu près ça en résumé. Se lever, manger, passer la journée avec les amis à Lily et ensuite aller dormir. Ils avaient passé l'été avec ses amis et Sirius avait adoré cela. Sa gang était tout le temps en train de rire, de se raconter des histoires, de se niaiser et d'avoir du fun.

Pendant une semaine au mois de juillet, Shawn et Cami partirent en voyage en Afrique du Sud, leur pays d'origine. Et au mois de juillet, Jody fut obligé de retourner chez elle (chez ses grands-parents) au nord de l'Angleterre, parce que sa grand-mère était malade. Mais qu'importe qui était la, ils avaient autant de fun et les distractions ne manquaient pas dans le monde des moldus, selon Sirius. Excepter, le jour ou il durent mentir a ses amis pour pouvoir aller au chemin de traverse acheter les choses dont ils avaient besoin. Sirius se demandait pourquoi Lily ne leur avait rien dit au sujet de sa condition de sorcière, ça faisait pourtant longtemps qu'ils se connaissaient.

Pendant l'été, Sirius et Lily s'était rapprochés, et Sirius en avait beaucoup appris sur sa 'petite sœur' comme il avait si bien surnommé Lily. Bien évidemment, elle faisait de la radio (ils avaient une émission tout les jours), son père était remarié, mais personne ne parlait jamais de sa mère, elle avait une sœur plus âgée prénommée Pétunia (qu'elle exécrait en passant), étant plus jeune elle avait voulu devenir espionne (fait que Sara lui avait raconté) et qu'elle avait toujours aimé la danse (de toute sorte).

La veille du départ de Lily pour le pensionnat, Sirius et elle firent leurs valises, comme cela elles seraient prête le lendemain matin et ensuite ils se rendirent chez Cami et Shawn. Ils avaient organisées une fête pour lui dire au revoir. Puisque leurs parents étaient absents pour la semaine, c'était parfait ! Selon Sirius, il devait y avoir au moins 75 personnes dans la maison. Lily lui raconta que c'était leur rituel depuis qu'ils avaient 11 ans…ok a 11 ans ils n'invitaient pas 75 personnes, mais c'était tout de même une petite fête…d'un autre style.

Au début, Sirius ne savait pas trop comment réagir, ne connaissant personne, puis il commença a danser, puis a parler de plus en plus avec les invités. Ce fut un jour mémorable pour Sirius, car il découvrit la bière des moldus et il aimait bien cela, ça avait bien plus d'effet que la bière-au-beurre et a un moment donné quelqu'un lui offrit une sorte de cigarette. Il se mit soudain a se sentir mieux et a commencer a rire pour des stupidités (ce qu'il faisait aussi étant sobre et non gelé). A un moment donné, il rencontra Lily, qui elle semblait être en contrôle de la situation.

« Oh mon dieu ! Sirius…qu'est-ce que tu as pris ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Il tenta de lui expliquer qu'est-ce que les autres gars luis avaient donnés et elle comprit. Lily mit le bras de Sirius par dessus ses épaules et le tira vers la sortie. Au passage, elle rencontra Cami.

« Écoute, c'était super comme party et je te remercie beaucoup beaucoup, mais Sirius prend très mal l'alcool et les joints, alors on va rentrer…demain on va devoir se lever tôt pour se rendre au pensionnat. »

« Oh, tu pars si tôt ! » Dit Cami en regardant sa montre. « Il est 11h30 merde. En tout cas, bonne chance pour cette année et…pour cette nuit. » Dit-elle en riant en voyant Sirius sourire bêtement a une fille qui passait par la. « Je vais m'ennuyer de toi beaucoup beaucoup et n'oublie pas de m'écrire, hein ? » Dit-elle en passant un bras autour de Lily pour lui faire un demi-câlin et l'embrasser au passage.

« Dis au revoir à tout le monde s'il te plait de ma part et donne des bisous à tout le monde ok. Je vous écrirai c'est promis ! » Dit Lily en prenant son sac et en sortant, tirant toujours Sirius.

Mais en sortant, Lily eut toute une surprise, puisqu'il pleuvait à boire debout. « Ok Sirius, tu dois m'aider ici. » Dit-elle. Elle commença alors à courir, puisque sa maison n'était pas loin, en tirant Sirius par le bras.

En arrivant, Lily chercha ses clés en vitesse et ouvrit la porte. Cette douche avait, pour ainsi dire un peu réveiller Sirius. Lily elle, était morte de rire, assise dans l'escalier. On aurait dit que les deux adolescents sortaient d'une piscine tellement ils étaient trempés. Lily monta les escaliers, toujours en riant, suivit de Sirius et alla dans sa chambre se changer.

Elle alla ensuite voir si Sirius avait au moins trouvé le chemin de sa chambre. Elle entra alors dans sa chambre, pour voir un Sirius couché sur le ventre, les bras allongés de chaque côté du corps. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et alla ensuite vers lui pour au moins lui ôter son chandail, qui lui collait a la peau. Elle retourna ensuite dans sa propre chambre pour aller se coucher.

Lily se comptait chanceuse d'avoir pu connaître le vrai Sirius caché derrière la façade et d'avoir pu passer un si bel été en sa compagnie. Il était comme le grand frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Elle repensa aà tout les bons moments qu'ils avaient eu, de leur magasinage, le premier jour au jour ou ils avaient été aux glissades d'eau en passant par la fois ou ils avaient été faire du karaoké et qu'ils avaient tentés de jouer au football.

Mais soudain, il y eut un grand coup de tonnerre et Lily se cacha la tête sous son oreiller. Puis un autre, et un autre. Lily avait une peur bleue des orages depuis qu'elle était toute petite, lorsqu'un éclair avait heurtée l'arbre dans sa cour et qu'il avait prit feu. Il y en eut un autre et elle poussa un petit cri. Elle n'y repensa pas deux fois et se leva pour sortir de la pièce.

Elle entra doucement dans la chambre de Sirius et s'approcha de son lit. Avec un doigt, elle le poussa légèrement.

« sirius ? » Murmura-t-elle.

Il ne bougea pas d'un poil, donc elle recommença. « sirius ? »

« Sirius ! » Dit-elle plus fort en le secouant fortement.

« Hein ? » Dit-il en tournant la tête vers elle. « C'est pas déjà l'heure de se lever… »Dit-il déçu.

« Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi, cette nuit ? » Demanda une Lily plutôt timide.

« Quoi ? Non, va-t-en ! » Dit-il en se recouchant.

Lily resta la un instant, l'air offusqué. Mais Sirius se retourna, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Je blaguais…allez monte ! » Dit-il en ouvrant les draps. « Alors la brave Lily Evans a peur des orages, hein ? » Continua-t-il en se moquant.

Lily rougit et se coucha à ses côtés dans le lit. Ils étaient là depuis un moment, dos a dos, les deux les yeux grands ouverts.

« Merci ! » Souffla Sirius.

Lily tourna un peu la tête. « Pour quoi ? »

« Pour cet été magique. » Répondit-il. Il y eut alors un moment de silence.

« Bonne nuit Sirius ! » Dit Lily en souriant.

Et c'est ainsi que les deux adolescents s'endormirent. Après le party qu'ils avaient eu (d'environ 7h45 a 11h30 du soir), ils dormirent comme des bébés, oubliant même que les parents de Lily revenaient le lendemain matin.

À suivre…

Oh mon dieu…je peux pas croire que j'ai fini. Je crois que c'est mon plus long chapitre de tout les temps, j'étais comme sur une lancé, lol ! On est le 27 juin, deux jours avant ma fête et il est 12h53 du soir ou du matin, voyez le comme vous vous voulez et je suis très fière de moi pour ce chapitre. J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre sera a la hauteur de vos attentes et que j'aurai autant de reviews que j'en ai eu pour le premier et que je n'aurai pas trop perdu de reviewers.

Bon et bien merci a tout le monde de m'avoir envoyé autant de review, je peux vous dire que j'ai penser souvent a vous pendant la dernière année, je vous ai pas oublier et pour cette été je me suis promis de updater au moins un autre chapitre après celui la.

Voici mes réponses au reviews du premier chapitre, même si vous ne vous souvenez pas nécessairement de vos reviews :

**Cholera** : merci beaucoup de ta review et désolée du contre-temps…pour ce qui est que Lily rêve de James et Harry…on verra bien

**Lisandra** : oui tu es la 2e reviewers en fait lol… et désolée que le chapitre n'était pas long

**Ange Maxina** : lol merci et désolée du retard, mais j'espère que tu aimeras la suite

**Gabrielletrompelamort** : merci, tu vas me faire rougir lol je suis contente que tu aimes cela

**cc johnson** : merci et voici la suite

**Amy Evans** : merci merci contente que tu aimes le caractère de Lily et désolée du retard

**helene** : merci, je m'attendais pas à ce mot… j'espère ne pas avoir une révolte sur le dos, parce que je sais très bien que c'était long et merci beaucoup de tes reviews

**luludechezmoi** : j'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite

**Lushita** : et bien merci et voilà la suite

**Dready Girl** : merci beaucoup de ton support et j'espère que tu as aimé la suite là-haut

**Lily Evans 34** : merci, et je vais faire un…non ça dévoilerait trop le punch lol

**Lily Petite Etoile** : merci et encore désolée que ça ait prit du temps

**sadesirius** : merci beaucoup et désolée que la suite ne soit pas venu très vite

**Rox nowere** : salut roxounette, ca va? Je sais que ça la prit du temps ok mais po grave…jte l'avait faite lire en maths l'année passé, tsé quand on était assise proche…pi pour le fait que Sirius va chez Lily, té la seule que ça dérange faique hein ! 2k merci de ta review et j'espère en avoir d'autre

**Cricritine** : salut ma tite cricri…merci beaucoup, quand j'ai reçu ta review ça l'a faite ma journée lol j'espère que tu deviendras ma fan numéro 1…ça serait cool, 2k gros bizou à toi aussi et à bientôt j'espère

**Celle ou Kritari** : merci beaucoup et j'espère avoir d'autre de tes commentaires à mes autres chapitres

Dans le prochain chapitre : 

« Ce compartiment est plein…dégagez ! » Dit Lily, ne levant pas les yeux de son livre.

« Comme tu es amical, Lilianne ! » Dit Sirius un tantinet sarcastique.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Black ? » Lança durement Lauren.

« Pourquoi vous ne nous aimez pas ? » Demanda enfin James. Question que tous les garçons se posaient.

« Vous êtes les Maraudeurs, tout le monde vous aimes… » Dit Sahara comme si c'était une évidence.

« Le pari sera de 50 gallions et ça consistera à faire tomber une fille en amour avec toi. » Dit Rogue, très sérieux.

James se mit à rire, cela allait être très facile.

« Lily Evans pour être plus précis, il va falloir que tu l'éloignes de Black comme elle l'a éloigné de toi. »

Merci beaucoup et a la prochaine !

Bizou, Malicia


	3. Retour à la réalité

Je suis vraiment désolée, jai mit des séparations, mais sur ce maudit site, elles ne paraissent jamais, donc je suis vraiment désolée de ce petit problème.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 : Retour a la réalité

Le réveil fut plutôt brutal, enfin surtout pour Sirius qui fut tirer hors du lit par le père de Lily. En atteignant le sol – qui était plutôt dur – Sirius prit conscience de ce qui arrivait et évita alors de justesse le poing de cet homme qui, à ce moment, le prenait pour son pire ennemi. Il entendit alors au même instant Lily crier le nom de son père.

« Écoutez, je peux tout vous expliquer ! » Tenta-t-il, mais en vain.

Sirius se mit debout et eut à peine le temps d'attraper sa cape avant de courir pour atteindre la porte d'entrée de la maison. Avec sa baguette, qui se trouvait dans sa cape, il appela le magicobus, puis revêtit sa cape (il faut dire que se retrouver presque nu dans la rue était plutôt gênant, même pour Sirius).

Rendu à la gare, Sirius alla attendre Lily debout dans un coin sombre. Il ne voulait pas que personne ne le voit et lui pose des questions sur le fait qu'il ne portait qu'un boxer sous sa cape.

Il vit alors Lily arriver, vêtue de son habituel jeans troué trop larges et de son chandail kangourou rouge, avec son sac à dos sur les épaules. Elle regarda au alentour et lorsqu'elle vit Sirius, elle baissa les yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle marcha jusqu'à lui et en arrivant à la hauteur, elle leva la tête pour lui faire face et ce fut à ce moment que Sirius comprit qu'elle n'était pas gênée. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire, mais ce fut en vain, puisqu'au même moment, elle pouffa de rire.

« Je suis vraiment désolée ! » Commença-t-elle. « J'avais totalement oublié que mes parents revenaient ce matin…mais…tu dois avouer que c'était hilarant. »

« Vraiment très drôle, oh oui ! » Dit-il en faignant un rire sarcastique. « J'ai toujours rêvé de me faire jeter dehors, à moitié nu, à 8h du matin…par le père d'une fille avec qui j'ai même pas couché en plus. » Rajouta-t-il en murmurant.

« Ouais…pour ce détail j'ai parler à mon père. Il m'a crut, faut pas s'en faire, mais il faut avouer que trouver sa fille de 17 ans dans le même lit qu'un garçon alors que ça fait 2 mois qu'il est absent…ça fait un peu capoter mon père. » Dit-elle pour excuser son père.

« Ouais, mais en plus il ne s'est rien passer …» Dit Sirius.

« Écoute, ça porte un peu a confusion : on était couché dans le même lit. De toute manière, ce n'est pas plus grave que ça, parce que d'après moi tu ne reverras pas mon père de si tôt. »

« Ouais mais quand même. » Dit-il offusqué.

Lily sortit alors deux mini-valises de sa poche, et lui tendit. « Et j'ai quelque chose pour toi, je l'ai découvert ce matin dans ma boîte aux lettres. » Dit Lily en posant son sac par terre et en s'agenouillant pour en sortir une grosse enveloppe. « Mes amis ont du venir la porter hier après le party. Et j'y ai rajouté ma touche personnelle. » En voyant le regard d'incompréhension que lui lançait Sirius, elle rajouta : « Tu vas comprendre en ouvrant l'enveloppe, oh et j'ai mit un baladeur dans un de tes sacs, enfin du verra bien. »

« Alors, c'est le temps du retour à la normale : toi qui fait semblant de ne pas me connaître et moi qui fait semblant de ne pas vouloir te connaître. » Dit-elle tristement.

Sirius eut le même regard qu'elle à cet instant. « Je ne peux pas croire que c'était vraiment comme ça. »

« Il faut voir la réalité en face, Sirius. On ne fréquente pas les mêmes personnes, on est pas du même cercle d'amis. Mais c'est pas grave, j'oublierai pas de sitôt l'été que tu m'as fait vivre…»

« …Que TU m'as fait vivre. » Corrigea-t-il, ce qui fit doucement rire Lily.

« Bon, j'aime pas trop les au revoir, alors finissons-en. » Dit Lily en se levant sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser Sirius sur la joue. « Merci de m'avoir fait découvrir le vrai toi et maintenant bonne chance pour le cacher à tout les autres ! » Murmura-t-elle avant de courir pour entrer dans le wagon le plus proche.

Sirius resta la un instant, abasourdi. Après quelques secondes, il entra dans un wagon et alla aux toilettes pour se changer et ensuite se mit à la recherche des Maraudeurs.

Le voyage passa plutôt vite. Lily trouva ses amies : Sahara, Syan, Lauren et Terry bien vite et pendant tout le reste du voyage, elles parlèrent de tous et de rien.

Quant à lui, Sirius passa une partie du voyage à parler de l'été (des autres) avec les Maraudeurs. Plus tard, Peter s'était endormi et Remus et James jouait au échec. C'est alors que Sirius prit l'enveloppe que Lily lui avait donnée et l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur, il y avait des lettres de tous les amis à Lily, avec un mini album photo, contenant des moments de l'été et une cassette. Il ouvrit une de ses valises et chercha le baladeur et quand il l'eut trouver, y mit la cassette. C'était un enregistrement d'une de leur émission où on entendait bien évidemment les commentaires de tout le monde et c'était plutôt hilarant. Il y avait aussi plusieurs chansons qu'ils avaient fait passer au courant de leur émission et que Sirius adorait.

Pour ce qui était des lettres, Sirius attendrait d'être seul, couché dans sons lit le soir même pour les lire, sinon cela pourrait éveiller les soupçons de ses amis…et puis quoi alors…

« Je dois aller voir quelqu'un, je reviens dans pas très longtemps. » Dit-il en se levant.

« Et où vas-tu ? » Demanda vaguement James.

« Voir Lily Evans. »

« Veux-tu parler de cette fille rousse, qui était préfète l'année passée ? » Demanda Remus.

« Ouais, c'est elle…tu l'as connais ? » Dit Sirius avec espoir.

« Et bien oui…euh enfin je connais une de ses meilleures amies, Armstrong. » Dit-il en rougissant.

« Tu veux dire Sahara ? » Demanda James.

« Ouais, comment ça, tu l'a connais ? »

« Bien sûr, les Armstrong sont mes voisins. » Répondit James.

Sirius fut surpris, lui qui avait été tant de fois chez James.

« Alors, on peut venir avec toi ? » Demanda Remus.

Sirius fit un signe positif de la tête, alors que les autres Maraudeurs se levaient pour le suivre. Ils firent tous les compartiments pour trouver les filles, mais bien évidemment, elles étaient dans le dernier compartiment du dernier wagon.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, aucune des filles ne bougea. Sahara Armstrong, une fille aux cheveux noirs ébène et aux yeux bleu océan jouait aux échecs avec son contraire, une fille aux cheveux blond clair et aux yeux d'un noir envoûtant, Theresa Chaplin. Aux côtés de Sahara, Syan Diggory (sœur cadette d'Amos Diggory) dormait à point fermé. Lauren Sinatra, une très jolie fille noire était assise sur le sol, accoter sur le siège, lisant la Gazette des Sorciers. Finalement, Lily Evans, était assise en indien à côté de Theresa, le dos accoter au mur de la porte, écrivant comme toujours dans son petit cahier.

« Ce compartiment est plein…dégagez ! » Dit Lily, ne levant pas les yeux de son livre.

« Comme tu es amical, Lilianne ! » Dit Sirius un tantinet sarcastique.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Black ? » Lança durement Lauren.

« Comme c'est intéressant, je me fais agresser parce que je veux simplement être poli. »

« Hey, ça va ? » Demanda Lily, un peu mal a l'aise.

« Oui très bien. » Dit Sirius, ravit que Lily lui adresse enfin la parole.

« Maintenant…Au revoir. » Dit Sahara pour signifier que la conversation était bien terminée.

Elles se remirent donc toutes à leur activité respective.

Sirius regarda les autres Maraudeurs et haussa les épaules. Ils entrèrent donc tous à l'intérieur et refermèrent la porte derrière eux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Demanda Terry qui parlait pour la première fois.

« Ça se voit, non ? On s'installe, on est pas seulement venu dire 'salut' on vient passer le voyage avec vous…je suis sur que vous apprécierez un peu de compagnie. » Dit chaleureusement James.

Sirius s'assit entre Lily et Terry et fut bien vite rejoint par James, qui s'assit entre lui et Theresa. Malheureusement pour eux, Syan dormait toujours et prenait la plupart du siège.

« Si j'étais vous, je n'essayerais même pas de la réveiller. Je n'imagine pas la crise qu'elle pourrait vous faire. » Dit Lily en se décollant de Sirius.

Peter s'assit aux cotes de Lauren par terre, et Remus alla s'asseoir à côté de Sahara, il souleva doucement la tête de Syan et la plaça sur ses genoux, comme cela, il avait de la place.

Les filles continuèrent toutes leur activité, sans se soucier que les garçons étaient assis avec eux. Ces derniers ne semblaient pas trouver cela très intéressant, alors ils commencèrent une conversation, en essayant d'amadouer les filles dans leur conversation.

« Alors Chaplin, tu sors toujours avec Donowho ? » Demanda James.

« Oui. » Répondit la principale intéressée.

En voyant qu'elle n'allait pas développer, ils continuèrent.

« Est-ce que l'une de vous sort avec quelqu'un ou vous êtes toute prise ? » Demanda Remus, un peu focuser sur Sahara.

« Et bien Terry sort avec Jake Donowho, Lauren avec Noah Davenport, et nous autres avec personnes. » Dit simplement Sahara, en prenant une des pièces de Theresa.

« Est-ce que tu…vous avez quelqu'un en vu ? » Demanda Remus un peu gêné.

« Pourquoi vous nous posez autant de questions…vous ne vous êtes jamais intéressés a nous, et puis soudainement, vous venez passer le voyage avec nous. Ben voyons ! » Dit Lauren.

Lily et Sirius observait sans rien dire, se sentant un peu coupable que leurs amis se chamaillent à cause d'eux.

C'est au même moment que Syan se réveilla. Elle émit un long bâillement et se mit en position assise. C'est la qu'elle remarqua les Maraudeurs.

« Ok, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Dit-elle la voix un peu ensommeillée, alors que Peter et Lauren se levaient pour s'asseoir sur le même siège qu'elle.

« Ont se posaient la même question. » Dit Sahara en prenant une autre pièce à Theresa.

La tension montait de plus en plus dans le wagon. Lily se demandait pourquoi les garçons ne faisaient qu'essayer d'être amical avec elles. Les filles assises dans ce wagon avaient un mal fou à faire du 'social'. Leur groupe était la chose la plus importante : elles se racontaient tout, elles parlaient de tout, elles se serraient les coude. Peut importe si les garçons étaient les Maraudeurs, rien n'allait les impressionner.

« Si—Black, puis-je te parler deux petites minutes, seul à seul ? » Dit Lily en attendant même pas une réponse et en tirant Sirius à l'extérieur du compartiment.

« Merde ! Pourquoi êtes-vous venus ? » Dit Lily sur un ton d'exaspération extrême.

« Je voulais te montrer que je ne me foutais pas de toi, et quand j'ai dit que je venais te voir, ils ont tous insistés pour venir. » Dit Sirius en levant les bras, en signe d'innocence.

« Mais…Sirius tu ne te rends pas compte. Nous ne sommes vraiment pas du même monde, je te l'avais déjà dit et tu aurais du me croire. Regarde les filles comme elles se foutent de vous. Vous devriez retourner dans votre compartiment, c'est sérieux ! » Dit Lily en retournant à l'intérieur.

« Les gars, on devraient retourner à notre compartiment. » Dit Sirius très sérieusement.

« Quoi ? Non ! » Dit James qui commençait justement à être intéressé par ces filles qui ne voulaient rien savoir d'eux.

Remus s'était engagé dans une grande conversation avec Sahara, qui avait gagné la partie d'échec, sur la politique. Les parents de Sahara travaillaient tout les deux au Ministère : son père en tant qu'auror et sa mère en tant que langue-de-plomb. Les parents de Syan étant aussi travailleur au Ministère, elle aurait pu parler avec eux, mais elle vu bien la complicité qu'ils avaient et les laissa seul dans la conversation. Elle préféra continuer à parler avec Theresa de son été.

Lauren semblait expliquer quelque chose à Peter a partir d'un livre. Il faut dire que Peter avait beaucoup de misère à garder le niveau dans toutes les classes, et Lauren de son côté…euh bien, on ne pouvait pas faire mieux qu'elle en fait. Elle était une acharnée au travail, une très bonne Serdaigle.

James semblait les observer, comme s'il voulait savoir comment elles agissaient ou quelque chose comme ça. Personne ne sembla donc réagir à ce que Sirius avait dit.

« EXCUSEZ-MOI ? POUVEZ-VOUS NOUS LAISSER TRANQUILLE, MAINTENANT ? PARTEZ ! » Cria soudainement Lily.

Tout le monde resta surpris : les garçons semblaient se demander pourquoi elle voulait qu'ils partent, mais ils obéirent du au regard glacial de Lily. C'était comme lorsqu'on se faisait réprimander par la maîtresse d'école. Ils quittèrent le compartiment un peu abasourdi.

« Merlin ! Lily, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, ma chérie ? » Demanda Terry.

« Je dois dire que tu m'as impressionné… » Dit Lauren

« Mais y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu voudrais nous parler ? » Demanda Sahara.

« Ne sois pas si cachottière, tu peux tout nous dire. » Dit Syan en mettant un bras autour de ses épaules.

C'est alors qu'elle leur raconta toute l'histoire de son été. Les filles n'aimaient pas tant les Maraudeurs, pour des raisons qu'elles-mêmes n'arrivaient pas à comprendre, mais le comportement de Sirius les impressionna.

En arrivant à l'école, les cinq filles se séparèrent et se dirigèrent toutes vers leur table. Lauren était une Serdaigle et Terry était de Poufsouffle. Lily vit Sirius aller s'asseoir au bout de la table en compagnie des Maraudeurs. Regina Hudson et Audra Kent, les deux filles les plus vaches de Poudlard vinrent s'assoirent à leurs côtés. Audra avait depuis toujours un faible pour Remus et Regina avait jeté son dévolu sur Sirius il y a très longtemps.

La cérémonie de répartition eu lieu comme toujours, certains noms rappelaient à Lily des articles qu'elle avait lu dans la Gazette du sorcier à propos des attaques de mangemorts. Des enfants paraissant plutôt brisés, ayant sûrement perdu leur parents, leur frère, leur sœur, ou tout autre membres de leur famille.

Plus tard, d'un peu plus loin, Sirius regarda les filles parler avec des nouveaux élèves, essayant de les rassurer sur leurs années à venir. Sirius remarqua que Remus avait le regard fixé sur Sahara, qui riait, attablée en face de Syan et Lily. Cette dernière ce tourna vers eux et lui adressa un furtif clin d'œil avant de ce retourner pour parler avec Julie Coleman, une sixième année. Malgré la vitesse du mouvement, Regina le vit et demanda à Sirius ce que ça signifiait. Il leva les yeux au ciel sans répondre et continua à manger.

Regina et Audra, les deux garces, surnommées par les Maraudeurs, tapaient royalement sur les nerfs des garçons. Elles étaient toujours collées à eux, elles ne semblaient pas décoder les signaux qu'ils leur envoyaient.

Le repas passa bien vite (pas assez selon Sirius, qui était saoulé par les conversations de Regina) et tout le monde fit vite de quitter la Grande Salle pour aller rejoindre leur dortoir. Sahara et Syan étaient assises sur un fauteuil, au bord du feu dans la salle commune des Gryffondors quand les Maraudeurs arrivèrent.

En s'approchant un peu, ils purent entendre le sujet de leur conversation : elles parlaient du frère de Syan. Amos Diggory et sa femme, Alexandra Georges avaient gradués l'année précédente et attendaient un bébé pour le mois de mars.

« Ce qu'elle est chanceuse, elle est mariée et attend un enfant. » Dit Sahara rêveusement.

« Je le sais ! Et tu devrais la voir avec son ventre, elle est tellement jolie ! »

« Vous parlez de qui ? » Demanda Peter alors que Remus s'assoyait à cote de Sahara, et que Peter, Sirius et James s'asseyaient sur le fauteuil en face.

« De la femme de mon frère. » Dit-elle pour couper court à la conversation.

« Pourquoi vous ne nous aimez pas ? » Demanda enfin James. Question que tous les garçons se posaient.

« Vous êtes les Maraudeurs, tout le monde vous aimes… » Dit Sahara comme si c'était une évidence.

« Excepter vous ! Vous ne semblez pas particulièrement nous aimez. » Dit Sirius. « Et où est Lily, au fait ? »

« Réunion de préfet. »

« Elle devrait pourtant être arriver… » Dit Remus en regardant sa montre.

« Elle doit être restée un peu pour parler avec Blake ou Ashlee. »

« Blake Sinclair…tu veux dire que Evans parle à des Serpentards ? » Demanda James.

« Blake est plutôt charmant…et différent ! » Dit Sahara, alors que Remus lui lançait un regard désapprobateur.

« C'est tout de même un Serpentard, Sahara ! Il ne faut pas fraterniser avec l'ennemi ! » Dit James, comme un leçon.

« Oh par Merlin Potter, peux-tu laisser cet rancœur de sang pure au tiroir un peu. » Dit-elle plus comme un commentaire qu'une question.

C'est à ce moment même que le professeur McGonnagall entra dans la Salle Commune et somma tout le monde de vite monter se coucher. Sahara regarda sa montre, il était déjà 22h15, alors elle fit un signe à Syan et elles montèrent à leur dortoir, sans dire un mot aux garçons.

Les Maraudeurs montèrent quelques minutes plus tard. « Ces filles sont plutôt étrange. » Fit remarquer Peter.

Le lendemain matin, les Maraudeurs descendirent en retard a la Grande Salle pour déjeuner et recevoir leur horaire. Sahara, Syan et Lily étaient assises là, en train de rire avec un garçon, qu'ils identifièrent comme étant Blake Sinclair.

Blake Sinclair était un Serpentard de 7e année, un peu différent des autres. Ils avaient des amis dans toutes les maisons et adorait étudier. Les filles de l'école semblaient bien l'aimer et à ce moment, c'était trois filles de Gryffondor que cela concernait. Il était plutôt grand, les cheveux bruns clairs légèrement bouclés et les yeux d'un vert dont les feuilles des arbres seraient jalouses (N/A : j'adore dit ça lol !). Il était le capitaine et poursuiveur centre de son équipe. Bien qu'il était très gentil, ce comportement ne faisait pas l'unanimité chez les Serpentards et cela lui attirait quelques fois des problèmes.

« Excuse-moi, mais cette table est réservée aux Gryffondors. » Dit James d'un ton sec en s'approchant.

« Écoute Potter, je ne viens pas ici pour te voler des conquêtes, alors déstresse ! J'étais venu demander des nouvelles des filles. »

Les autres Maraudeurs tirèrent James loin du Serpentard, qui resta là, à parler avec les filles pendant le déjeuner. Leur premier cour était enchantement, avec Poufsouffle, donc Theresa serait là, ce qui enjoua les filles.

Tout ce passa bien, le cours fut plutôt habituel : Sirius et James s'envoyaient des mots, Peter dormait, Remus prenait des notes, Sahara parlait avec Lily, Syan somnolait, la tête appuyée sur ses livres toujours fermés et Terry semblait réellement intéressée, mais était parfois distraite par son copain, un Gryffondor assis pas très loin d'elle.

Tout les cours étaient pareils à d'habitude, la routine les assommait, ils devaient se l'avouer. Leur dernier cours était DCFM avec Serdaigle (N/A : pour les ignorants, ça veut dire Défense Contre les Forces du Mal), mais il avait été annulé. Les filles avaient été dehors, prendre un peu de soleil quand il y en avait, mais Lily dut aller au dortoir puisqu'elle avait promis à Blake de lui prêter un livre sur le rugby. En redescendant, elle se fit intercepter par Sirius.

« Je dois dire que tu caches ta personnalité aussi bien que moi, Lilianne ! » Dit-elle alors qu'elle se retournait vers lui.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parle, Black ! »

« Oh mais je crois que tu sais très bien que j'ai raison. Tu es comme un skizofresne (N/A : je sais pas très bien comment écrire ce mot-là), tu as plusieurs personnalités. » Dit-il en s'approchant.

Lily devait avouer qu'elle avait des approches différentes avec ses amis moldus et ses amis sorciers. Elle lui sourit donc, sans lui répondre.

« Alors ? Tu es amie avec un Serpentard ? »

« Blake est très gentil, c'est seulement votre orgueil de mâle qui vous fait le rejeter. Je suis amie avec lui depuis plus de 4 ans, il m'avait aidée en potion en 3e année. On a beaucoup de choses en commun et je suis sûr que si tu le connaissais un peu mieux tu dirais la même chose. »

« hum…tu parles ! » Dit Sirius sceptique.

« En tout cas, moi j'y vais, je dois aller rejoindre les filles dehors. » Dit Lily en commençant à marcher vers la sortie.

Alors qu'elle arrivait à l'endroit où les filles étaient couchées, elle entendit Sirius arrivé de derrière. Il s'assit avec elles et commença une conversation. Lily fut plutôt ébahie, mais elle le fut encore plus, puisque ça ne semblait pas déranger les autres.

« Alors Black ? Pourquoi être allé chez notre chère Lily ? » Demanda Syan en s'appuyant sur ses coudes.

Sirius se tourna vers Lily et lui demanda, d'un regard, comment elles le savaient. Lily lui répondit qu'il fallait bien qu'elle leur dise la vérité, mais d'un regard, elle le rassura : elle n'avait pas dit aux filles qu'il s'était fait battre par ses parents. Sirius était assit entre Lauren et Lily. En fait Lauren était étendue sur le sol, lisant un livre plus épais que le dictionnaire, Sahara semblait dormir étendue juste à côté de Lily, la chemise légèrement remontée, pour laisser voir son ventre, et Syan faisait de même à côté de Lauren. Les filles furent bien sûr intéressées et la conversation fut plutôt longue. Ils restèrent là jusqu'au souper à parler de tout et de rien, Sirius ne se rendant pas compte qu'il avait laissé tombé ses amis pour resté avec ces filles.

En fait, dans les semaines qui suivirent, Sirius parlait de plus en plus avec elles et il commençait même à se tenir avec elles. Lily adorait ce Sirius, le Sirius qu'elle avait connu cet été et lui pu s'apercevoir que Lily était pareille que cet été en privée avec ses amies. Regina s'en aperçut et ne sembla pas très contente. Elle semblait en fait persuadée que Sirius était l'homme de sa vie, mais le fait qu'il passe son temps avec des 'losers' comme les autres filles, était plutôt décevant.

James de son côté, ainsi que les deux autres Maraudeurs, semblait très dérangé par ce soudain changement de camp de son ami. Sirius passait beaucoup trop de temps avec ces filles à son goût et ça le déprimait un peu.

Ce fut un peu avant la fin du mois de septembre que James rencontra Rogue, un samedi soir où la tempête faisait rage dehors. Il marchait dans un corridor du 1er étage lorsque Rogue l'accrocha.

« Alors Potter ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait de se faire laisser tomber par son meilleur ami ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça te ferait de savoir ? Tu n'as même pas d'ami, espèce d'imbécile ! » Répondit-il en continuant a marcher.

« La rumeur dit que Black a passé l'été entier chez Evans. Ce que je me demande, c'est pourquoi ? Je ne les avais jamais vu parler ensemble avant et maintenant il passe tout son temps avec ces filles. » Dit Rogue qui continuait à le suivre.

« Vas-tu me laisser tranquille à la fin ? Sirius est toujours mon meilleur ami et de toute manière, ça n'est pas vraiment de tes affaires. »

« Je suis ici pour te proposer un pari. » Dit Rogue en s'arrêtant de marcher.

Il voulait voir la réaction de Potter, qui n'allait sûrement pas refuser cela à son pire ennemi, sous peine de ne pas avoir l'air courageux, comme tout Gryffondor. Comme il s'y attendait, Potter s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna tranquillement vers lui.

« Dit toujours. » Dit James un peu sceptique.

« Le pari sera de 50 gallions et ça consistera à faire tomber une fille en amour avec toi. » Dit Rogue, très sérieux.

James se mit à rire, cela allait être très facile.

« Lily Evans pour être plus précis, il va falloir que tu l'éloignes de Black comme elle l'a éloigné de toi. »

Le rire de James arrêta sec, Lily Evans serait évidemment très difficile à séduire.

« Il va falloir que tu sortes avec elle d'ici un mois, jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Alors ? »

James sembla réfléchir un peu, en essayant de détecter la moindre chose qui sonnait faux. « J'accepte. » Dit-il finalement en serrant avec un peu de dégoût la main de son ennemi.

En se couchant, James se mit à penser à qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire pour bien séduire cette fille, un cas tout à fait désespéré selon lui.

À suivre…

Voilà pour la suite et j'espère que vous avez bien aimé ! Laissez-moi vos commentaires et merci beaucoup beaucoup à ceux qui mon laissez des reviews la dernière fois !

Pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas quand il devrait arriver, il va falloir que je m'y mette un jour lol. Alors je vous promet rien, parce que ça risque de prendre un petit bout de temps.

Merci beaucoup à tout les reviewers, ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir vos commentaires et j'espère que le chapitre ne vous a pas trop déçu lol !

Bizou, Malicia


	4. Un rendezvous quelqu'un ? partie 1

Rappel des personnages intégrés au récit :

_Sahara Armstrong_  élève de Gryffondor, qui adore parler, sorcière de sang pur et voisine de James Potter

_Lauren Sinatra_  (très bonne) élève de Serdaigle, vient du Congo et sort avec un Poufsouffle (Noah Davenport)

_Theresa (ou Terry) Chaplin_ élève de Poufsouffle, timide, sort avec un Gryffondor (Jake Donowho) et petite-fille du célèbre Charlie Chaplin

_Syan Diggory_  élève de Gryffondor, très extravertie et petite sœur d'Amos Diggory

_Blake Sinclair_  Serpentard de 7e année que les Maraudeurs n'aiment pas vraiment et qui attirent pourtant beaucoup la gent féminine

_Audra Kent_ et _Regina Hudson _ deux garces de Gryffondor qui se tiennent toujours avec les Maraudeurs (mais eux ne l'aiment pas plus que ça)

Chapitre 3 : Un rendez-vous, quelqu'un ? – 1ere partie

Une semaine plus tard, James avait élaboré un plan d'attaque. Si on pouvait appeler ça un plan ! Il avait attendu d'en savoir un peu plus sur elle, donc il l'avait un peu observé. Il avait remarqué qu'elle portait très souvent des pantalons, contrairement aux autres filles qui aimaient exhiber leurs jambes et elle portait rarement ses cheveux lousse. Elle portait des lunettes pour lire, se mordait la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'elle réfléchissait, écrivait de la main gauche et avait une étoile dessinée sur le poignet droit. Il avait donc décidé que son approche serait directe et il saurait vite à quoi s'en tenir.

Au déjeuner, Sirius lui jeta un morceau de nourriture au visage.

« Hey Potter ? Quelque chose t'embête ? Parce que tu manges des trucs santé depuis tout à l'heure. »

« Non…c'est seulement que mon père est encore en mission. » C'était la vérité, mais ce qu'il voulait c'était cacher à son ami ce à quoi il pensait vraiment, c'est-à-dire Lily.

« Ouais je comprend. Je parlais avec Sahara hier et elle me disait la même chose. » Dit Remus

Quelques minutes avant le début des cours, Lily, Sahara et Syan arrivèrent en courant dans la Grande Salle. Leurs chemises étaient toute sorties, leurs cheveux semblaient avoir été pris dans une tornade et Syan avait même un pli d'oreiller étampé dans le visage. Elles se prirent toute un toast : Lily y mit du chocolat et des fraises, Sahara la beurra simplement et Syan y mit tout un tas de truc, puis mit un autre toast par dessus et se mit à manger.

« Tu me dégoûte, Sy. Ne peux-tu pas manger comme tout le monde ? » Dit Sahara en s'essuyant la bouche.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour la dégoûter encore plus et essaya ensuite de lui tirer la langue. Lily elle se mit à rire doucement en voyant ses amies se chamailler comme chaque matin. En fait, elle était en retard parce que Sahara avait lancé leur réveil matin commum par terre et donc personne ne l'avait entendue.

En commençant, elles avaient un cours de potions commun au Serpentard et donc elles se dépêchèrent à suivre les autres élèves qui commençaient déjà à sortir de la Grande Salle.

Elles coururent jusqu'au cachot, échappant un livre de temps à autre. Syan et Sahara s'assirent côte à côte et Lily alla s'asseoir au bureau de Blake. Après le cours, James prit son temps et suivit Lily lorsqu'elle sortit.

« Alors, tu as le béguin pour Sinclair ? » Dit-il pour commencer la conversation.

Elle se tourna, mais continua à marcher lorsqu'elle vit qui s'était.

« Potter…ce n'est pas vraiment de tes affaires, mais si tu veux vraiment savoir : non, je n'ai pas le béguin pour lui. Ce n'est qu'un ami…parce que oui, contrairement a d'autre je crois qu'il peut y avoir de l'amitié entre les gars et les filles ! »

« Est-ce que tu insinue que je n'y crois pas ? » Demanda-t-il sur un ton se voulant offensé.

Elle lui envoya donc un regard du genre 'tu-baise-chaque-fille-a-laquelle-tu-parles-donc-n'ai-pas-l'air-si-innocent-et-n'essaye-même-pas-de-me-prouvez-le-contraire'.

« Bon d'accord, je te l'accorde…alors, tu n'as personne en vue ? » Conclu-t-il.

Elle fit non de la tête et ses cheveux bouclés rebondirent doucement sur ses épaules.

« Tu pourrais donc venir avec moi à Pre-aux-Lards la fin de semaine prochaine. » Dit-il plus comme une affirmation que comme une question.

Lily s'arrêta si brusquement que James la dépassa de 2 grands pas avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle s'était arrêtée. Il revint donc sur ses pas pour se retrouver en face d'elle.

« Je ne t'accompagnerai jamais à un rendez-vous, jamais ! Tu peux peut-être croire que toutes les femmes te veulent, mais ce n'est pas mon cas, donc ne me donne pas d'ordre, est-ce bien compris ? » Elle n'attendit pas la réponse et se retourna pour partir.

James dû réfléchir bien vite pour changer sa tactique.

« Hey Lily ! Tu devrais laisser tes cheveux comme ça plus souvent. »

Elle ne s'était pas arrêtée, mais James était sûr qu'elle l'avait entendu.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Le lendemain, un samedi matin, James était dans la Grande Salle, attendant Lily pour lui parler. Elle arriva en compagnie de Sahara, Lauren, Syan, Terry et deux garçons : Jake et Noah, les petits-amis de Terry et Lauren. Il remarqua que Lily avait laissé ses cheveux lousse et il sourit en pensant qu'elle l'avait bien entendu.

Ils s'assirent tous à la table de Gryffondor, mais il était tellement tard, qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans la Grande Salle pour s'y opposer. Blake arriva alors que James se levait. James remarqua qu'il marcha vers eux et s'assit avec eux. Il était entre Syan et Lily et ils discutaient tous de sujet plutôt futile. Les filles parlaient de leurs vêtements, des garçons (malgré la présence de certains d'entre eux) et des plus récents potins et les garçons quant a eux parlaient du prochains match de quidditch, des filles, d'équipement de quidditch et encore et toujours de quidditch.

James s'approcha de Lily et lui murmura a l'oreille : « J'adore tes cheveux ! ». Elle se retourna, avec un air se voulant menaçant pour lui demander qu'est-ce qu'il voulait et donc il l'emmena un peu a l'écart pour lui parler.

« Voudrais-tu aller à Pré-aux-lards avec moi ? »

« Es-tu sérieux ? Parce qu'il te reste beaucoup de chemin à faire avant que tu puisses même penser à pouvoir sortir avec moi. Commence par changer de personnalité ! » Proposa-t-elle en lui donnant une claque derrière la tête avant de retourner à la table.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? » Murmura Sahara alors qu'elle s'assoyait a ses cotes.

Lily lui fit un signe de ne pas s'en faire avec ça et de ne pas poser de questions. Elle ne jeta même pas un dernier regard à James qui sortait de la pièce se demandant toujours quoi faire pour l'amener à sortir avec lui.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dans les jours qui suivirent, James se démena pour essayer d'attirer l'attention de Lily sur lui. En fait, il attirait bien son attention, mais jamais dans le bon sens : Une fois il avait voulu organiser un coup monter pour la faire trébucher et la rattraper juste au bon moment, mais bien sur il avait fait trébucher le professeur de potions qui lui avait ôter 10 points, il lui avait offert des chocolats fourrés a la framboise, pour se faire dire (ou plutôt hurler) qu'elle y était allergique et finalement, il avait renverser, par accident bien sur, un bol de soupe sur sa robe le mercredi précédent. Après chaque incident, elle était de plus en plus frustrée contre lui.

Jusqu'à ce qu'à un moment, la semaine suivante, où il eut une idée de génie. Il passa plusieurs jours à mijoter le tout et en attendant, il faisait tout pour faire plaisir a Lily. Il ne jouait presque plus de tour aux Serpentards, il ramassa ses livres lorsqu'ils tombaient, lui disait 'bonne matin' chaque jour de la semaine, lui lança des compliments bien placés ici et la et bien sur, il avait arrêté de lui demander de sortir avec lui. Elle n'avait jamais accepté tout ce qu'il faisait pour elle et refusait de voir qu'il changeait de plus en plus chaque jour, mais pourtant James vit bien que son regard face a lui changeait.

Un jour qu'ils étaient sur le chemin pour se rendre à leur salle commune, un groupe de septième année se trouvait dans les escaliers quand elles décidèrent de changer de direction. Lily qui suivait doucement Sahara et Syan perdit son équilibre et bascula à cause du poids de son sac, mais James qui se trouvait derrière elle put la rattraper avant qu'elle ne se cogne contre les escaliers et les déboule jusqu'à en tomber par terre. Un bras sous ses épaules et un à sa taille, Lily était donc là, parallèle au sol (N/A : je dis bien au sol et non au escalier) dans les bras de James Potter. Un peu sous le choc, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux pour quelques secondes avant de dire :

« Tu peux me remettre sur pied maintenant, Potter ! »

Il l'aida à la remettre sur pied, ne brisant pas le contact visuel et lui tendit son sac qui était tombé sur le sol.

« Ça va aller ? » Demanda-t-il le plus sincèrement possible.

Elle ne fit qu'acquiescer et se tourna pour suivre ses amies, alors que les escaliers avaient accostées un étage. James sourit à lui-même, pensant qu'il avait fait quelque chose de bien pour une fois et alors qu'il ne s'attendait plus a une réaction, positive ou négative, de la part de Lily, il l'entendit l'interpeller.

« Merci. » Dit-elle simplement.

Il lui sourit pour seule réponse et elle lui rendit un petit sourire en se retournant pour partir pour de bond.

Le soir même, il la vit assise au bord du feu avec Sirius, les larmes aux yeux tellement elle riait. Son meilleur ami semblait raconter une bonne histoire, parce que Lily semblait bien s'amuser, ce que James voyait rarement, causant plutôt à Lily de se tordre de douleur ou lui hurler après. Son regard se dirigea ailleurs pour un instant et atterrit sur James. Elle lui fit un petit sourire et s'en retourna à écouter Sirius qui semblait en mettre de plus en plus, faisant de grands gestes avec ses mains. James se rendit alors compte qu'il était debout, seul au milieu de la salle commune, donc il monta vite au dortoir.

C'était de plus en plus vrai : Sirius l'abandonnait pour cette fille. Elle était plutôt bien foutue, mais James ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sirius continuait a se tenir avec elle s'il ne voulait même pas la baiser. Enfin, il fut sortit de ses pensées par un hibou qui frappait à sa fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit et prit le papier attaché a sa patte…son plan allait enfin pouvoir marcher et il allait le mettre en action le lendemain matin.

Il resta debout toute la nuit a préparer ce qui allait sûrement lui faire remporte ce stupide pari. C'était le coup de grâce qu'il portait a la résistance de Lily et il était bien sur qu'elle craquerait.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Lily se réveilla, une note était déposée sur sa table de chevet.

_Lily,_

_suis les roses blanches,_

_elles te mèneront à un endroit extraordinaire !_

Ce n'était pas signé, mais Lily pensa bien que c'était de James. Elle hésita un instant, ayant peur de se faire attirer dans un endroit sombre, mais après maintes réflexions – suivit d'une douche et bien sur de s'être habillé – elle décida de suivre les roses blanches. Elle les ramassa une part une et il en avait bien des dizaines et des dizaines qui la menèrent jusqu'au grand hall. Elles la menèrent en fait jusqu'à une petite table ou était déposé un pot de fleur vide et une note y était posée.

_Tu peux laisser les fleurs ici,_

_Crois-moi tu gagnes bien plus que tu ne perds !_

_Traverses ensuite les portes._

Elle mit délicatement les fleurs dans le pot et se dirigea vers les portes, puis les poussa.

A suivre…

Wow….ça va m'avoir prit tellement de temps écrire se chapitre et pourtant c'est bien mon chapitre le plus court a vie étant donné que je n'étais pas vraiment inspiré. Je m'excuse que se soit si pourri et vraiment court et dénué de sens réel lol…le manque d'inspiration était un problème majeur pour ce chapitre et cette période de ma vie.

Enfin, la deuxième partie est terminée donc elle devrait être très bientôt sur le site….environ 13 page, donc long et beaucoup plus intéressant et il y aura un peu plus d'action….je vous promet donc un baiser et donc j'espère que vous aimerez !

Bizou, Malicia


	5. Un rendezvous quelqu'un ? partie 2

Voici la suite, espérons que vous aimerez ! Désolée que c'était long, mais j'essayais d'allonger le temps, parce que la fin de session arrive et donc je n'ai plus de vie tellement j'ai de travail, donc le prochain chapitre ne devrais pas venir avant genre le 20 décembre, ou même Noël. Mais je vais avoir une gros break, donc j'espère pouvoir écrire plus qu'un chapitre.

Donc lisez et laissez des reviews !!!

Bizou, Malicia

Chapitre 3 : Un rendez-vous, quelqu'un ? - 2e partie

Lily était bouche bée. Elle descendit les marches menant à l'immense terrain de l'école et s'arrêta lorsqu'à ces pieds commençait une mer de fleurs jaunes. Le terrain était entièrement couvert de jonquilles (N/A : moins cliché que les lys). James se tenait au milieu de tout ça en souriant et s'avança vers elle. (N/A : je me suis inspirée de la fameuse scène du jardin dans Big Fish de Tim Burton, c'était tellement romantique que j'ai décidé que Lily adorerait ça lol)

« J'ai entendu dire que c'était ta fleur préférée ! » Dit-il.

« Oui. » Répondit-elle, n'en croyant pas ces yeux. « Mais elles vont mourir, nous sommes en octobre. »

« C'est pourquoi je les ai fait venir de tous les fleuristes magiques du pays…elles vont tapisser la cour pour au moins un mois. »

« À moins que Dumbledore ne te les fasse ôter… » Dit-elle en lui souriant.

« J'avais prévu le coup. » Dit-il en sortant une simple jonquille de derrière son dos.

« Merci ! » Dit-elle doucement.

James se mit donc à genoux et prit la main libre de Lily.

« Lily Evans, voulez-vous sortir avec moi samedi soir ? »

Elle lui sourit, mais alors que James pensait que c'était dans la poche, elle lâcha sa main et lui dit non.

« Il en faut plus pour que je sorte avec toi. » Dit-elle en se retournant pour rentrer dans l'école.

James était abasourdi. « Tu dois sûrement plaisanter ? » Lui cria-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais sourit puisqu'il ne pouvait pas la voir. Elle avait trouve cela très mignon, mais elle voulait voir ce qu'il allait faire de plus.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

L'après-midi, ils avaient un double cours de potions avec les Serpentards et Lily, qui avait profité de la période du dîner pour faire un somme, arriva à la toute dernière minute. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa place habituelle, près de Blake, il y avait de déposée sur son bureau… une jonquille. Elle déposa ses choses et s'assit, n'en croyant pas ses yeux ; James n'allait pas abandonner. Elle se tourna vers lui, mais il semblait, pour une fois, intéressé par le cours qui venait de commencer.

« Ça doit avoir un lien avec les fleurs qui envahissent le terrain de l'école !?! » Murmura Blake.

« Sûrement… » Dit-elle en souriant.

De son côté, James, lorsqu'il sentit le regard de Lily, porta attention au professeur. Mais le reste du cours, il eut le regard fixé sur elle. Elle pensait de plus en plus qu'il s'intéressait vraiment à elle et c'était tant mieux, parce qu'il y avait mit beaucoup d'efforts et d'énergie.

Après leur cours de potions, ils avaient un cours d'une heure de métamorphose et lorsque Lily arriva, il y avait de nouveau une jonquille à sa place habituelle. En fait le reste de la semaine, à chaque fois qu'elle arrivait pour manger ou dans une classe, il y avait une jonquille à l'endroit où elle avait l'intention de s'asseoir.

Le vendredi soir, elle était assise avec Syan et Sahara au bord du feu, les Maraudeurs arrivèrent et s'assirent avec elles. Les amies de Lily n'y virent aucun inconvénient, puisqu'elles s'y habituaient de plus en plus. D'un côté était assis Syan, Sirius et Lily et de l'autre Peter, James, Remus et Sahara. C'est deux dernier semblaient être parti dans une discussion très sérieuse, Syan parlait légèrement avec Peter (plus par politesse que pour autre chose), Sirius et Lily parlait d'une lettre que les amis moldus de Lily avait écrit à Sirius et James, scrutait Lily des yeux. Elle sentit, tout le long de la conversation, le regard de James peser sur elle, mais essaya de ne pas y porter attention. Lorsque vint enfin l'heure d'aller se coucher, les deux groupes se séparèrent pour aller vers leur dortoir respectif, mais James retint Lily.

« Alors Lily ? Viendrais-tu à Pré-aux-Lards avec moi demain soir ? » Demanda-t-il en sortant une autre jonquille de derrière son dos.

« Tu es magicien ! » Dit-elle spontanément.

« Euh… oui ! C'est dans ma nature. » Dit-il en faisant allusion a son sang pur. « Alors ? Demain à 21h ? »

Elle prit la jonquille et la sentit un fermant les yeux. Elle les rouvrit et lui dit : « On verra bien… » Puis elle monta vite à son dortoir.

Encore là, James en resta bouche bée. Cette fille était bizarre, elle ne semblait pas se fixer sur une idée.

Le lendemain, Lily essaya d'éviter James toute la journée, elle resta donc à la bibliothèque, puisqu'à son avis, James n'y viendrait pas. Le soir même, James l'attendait à 21h dans la salle commune. Il attendit et attendit et vers 21h40 il imaginait que c'était perdu et pensa même a abandonné. Il s'était bien habillé pour lui faire bonne impression et avait apporté un bouquet de rose (pour faire changement). C'est à ce moment qu'elle arriva, vêtu simplement d'une jupe blanche et d'un chandail à manches longues rouges. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux lousse et des boucles tombaient doucement sur ses épaules.

« Salut ! » Dit-elle simplement, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

« Salut ! J'ai cru que tu n'allais pas venir. » Répondit-il soulagé.

« Ouais, moi aussi ! » Répondit-elle un peu gênée.

Il se rappela des fleurs, donc il lui tendit le bouquet.

« Oh…merci ! Alors…qu'est-ce qu'on fait…je veux dire ce soir…je veux dire pour notre rendez-vous ? »

James sourit intérieurement, pour être gênée comme ça, elle devait être intéressée a lui.

« C'est une surprise ! Il faut donc que je te bande les yeux. » Dit-il en sortant un bandeau de sa poche.

Lily sembla légèrement réticente à l'idée de se faire bander les yeux par James Potter, mais elle se résigna.

« …d'accord, mais si tu en profite pour me tripoter, je te jure que je te fais la peau. » Dit-elle en se tournant.

« charmant ! » murmura James en faisant le nœud.

Elle s'agrippa à son bras et se laissa donc conduire. Elle trébucha plusieurs fois, mais James la rattrapait toujours à temps et gardait ses bras autour d'elle. De son côté, James en profita un peu pour la regarder, alors qu'elle avait les yeux bander et qu'elle ne pouvait donc pas lui lancer des regards meurtriers. Il devait avouer que cette fille était jolie : plutôt grande, mince, des formes marquées, il n'aurait pas pu avoir une meilleure proie qu'elle !

À peine dix minutes plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent.

« Nous sommes arrivés ? » Demanda Lily et pour seule réponse, James lui ôta son bandeau.

Ils étaient à l'intérieur de la tour d'astronomie, au milieu de la pièce, il y avait une simple table avec deux couverts et quelqu'un les attendait pour les servir. On voyait le ciel déjà sombre et étoilé et le sol était recouvert de pétales de roses.

« Wow ! C'est très jolie… mais je croyais qu'on allait à Pré-aux-Lard ? » Dit Lily en s'avançant vers la table.

James lui tira sa chaise et alla s'asseoir. « Je trouvais que c'était plus intime ici. » Dit-il tout simplement.

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord ! » Dit-elle en souriant.

« Alors, parles-moi un peu de toi. » Demanda-t-il.

« Tu veux une biographie complète ou juste les grandes lignes ? » Dit-elle pour rire.

« Je veux savoir tout ce qui est important à savoir sur Lily Evans. » Dit-il sérieusement.

« Bon et bien…je suis née à Londres, » Commença-t-elle en riant. « Je vis avec mes parents et ma grande sœur. »

« Tu as une sœur ? Je ne savais pas. »

« Peu de gens le savent et c'est tant mieux, c'est une vrai garce. Elle me déteste depuis que j'ai reçu ma lettre et qu'on m'a appris que j'étais une sorcière. »

« C'est ridicule. »

« Je le sais bien. »

« Comment quelqu'un pourrait-il te détester ? » Dit James en cherchant le regard de Lily.

Quand leurs regards se croisèrent enfin, ils se sourirent. Ce fut à ce moment que le serveur vint demander s'ils voulaient des breuvages. James prit de la bière-au-beurre et Lily prit simplement de l'eau.

« J'ai aussi une sœur, » dit James pour ramener la conversation.

« Vraiment ? Elle a quel âge ? »

« Elle a eu 10 ans au mois de juin. »

« Oh…alors elle va recevoir sa lettre l'été prochain. »

« Ouais, et elle a très hâte. »

« Vous êtes proche ? » Demanda soudainement Lily.

« Hein ? Quoi ? » Dit James qui était en train de boire.

« Toi et ta sœur, vous êtes proche ? »

« …oui, je dois admettre que oui. Je suis son grand frère, j'essaye donc de veiller sur elle le mieux possible. »

« C'est drôle, on ne s'imagine pas que toi, James Potter, tu puisse être se grand frère protecteur. »

« Beaucoup de personne ignore qui je suis en dehors de l'école… »

« Ouais, très mystérieux ! » Dit Lily en riant doucement. « Je crois que tout les Maraudeurs vous avez cette espèce de façade, surtout Remus, je suis sûre qu'il cache quelque chose. » Dit-elle en regardant James directement dans les yeux.

Ce geste fit douter un moment James qu'elle savait quelque chose sur l'état critique de Remus. Il y eut donc un moment de silence inconfortable et James en profita pour faire un signe au serveur de commencer à les servir.

« J'ai entendu dire que la lasagne était ton repas préféré. » Dit-il alors que le serveur dévoilait les plats.

« Tu as bien entendu…en fait, tu as entendu beaucoup de chose à mon sujet ! » Fit-elle remarquer.

« J'ai de bonnes sources. »

« Toujours aussi mystérieux, Potter ! Enfin, si se sont mes amis qui t'ont parlé de moi, sache que tout n'est pas vrai. » Dit Lily en prenant une première bouchée de sa lasagne. « Délicieux ! » Dit-elle en savourant.

« Et bien, si Sirius t'a parlé de moi, sache que tout n'est pas vrai. » Fit-il aussi remarquer.

« Du genre de ? » Demanda Lily.

« Et bien je n'ai jamais embrassé McGonagall, ou Flitwick par le fait même, comme Sirius n'arrêtait pas de dire en 4e année et je maintiens toujours que Rogue s'est frappé lui-même dans les parties en 5e année. »

« Charmant !…mais Sirius ne m'a jamais vraiment parlé de toi. » Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Oh ! et bien tant mieux ! » Dit James un peu offensé que Sirius n'ai jamais prit la peine de parler de lui. « Alors…tu sais ce que tu vas faire en sortant de Poudlard ? »

« Aucune idée, peut-être professeur, ou peut-être médicomages…j'en sais rien, je vais probablement juste essayer de survivre. »

« Ouais je comprends. »

« Et toi ? Auror ou peut-être joueur de quidditch ? »

« Je suis si prévisible ? » Demanda James en riant. « Ouais, probablement. Le quidditch c'est ma passion et c'est certain que j'aimerais faire ça dans la vie, mais auror serait plus approprié ou mieux vu, j'imagine. En ce temps de guerre, je veux dire. »

Il sembla pensif un instant et Lily le trouva très craquant, puisqu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sérieux. Il leva alors les yeux vers elle et sourit.

« Désolé, ça m'arrive parfois des petits moments comme ça. »

« Oh, mais prend ton temps. Tu avais presque l'air d'un adulte… » Dit-elle pour rire.

« Très drôle, Evans ! Sache que ça m'arrive d'être sérieux…quand il le faut ! » Dit-il. « Alors, changement de sujet, ça devient trop sérieux (N/A !!!) ; comment est ta famille ? Excepter ta sœur bien sûr. » Dit-il en souriant.

« Mon père est comme tout les pères de deux jeunes filles, protecteur et pas mal insécure. C'est pas mal tout ce qu'il y a à savoir. » Dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

« Et ta mère ? » Demanda James en cherchant son regard.

« Je préfère ne pas parler de ma mère. »

« Oh ! C'est correct… »

« En fait, elle est morte il y a 7 ans. Je venais d'avoir 10 ans et elle est morte du cancer…ça faisait plusieurs années qu'elle l'avait, donc je ne peux pas dire que c'était une surprise, mais c'est toujours un choc. »

« Surtout à cet âge-là. » Rajouta James, sympathisant.

« J'en ai toujours voulu à mon père de s'être remariée et d'avoir oublié ma mère. Il avait tout ôté les photos d'elle et avait tout mit ce qui pouvait nous la rappeler dans des boites, pour ensuite les ranger dans un placard sous l'escalier (N/A : ça vous rappelle quelque chose ? lol). J'ai tellement pleuré après sa mort, je crois qu'en tant que fille le plus difficile c'est de perdre sa mère. Elle est un peu comme le modèle qu'on veut suivre, la personne à qui on veut ressembler. Ça me faisait tellement mal à l'intérieur que je n'arrivais même pas à arrêter mon corps de pleurer, en fait je crois que je continuais plus par douleur que par peine. Après des semaines, je me suis rendue compte combien ça avait été inutile, puisque ça ne m'avait pas ramené ma mère. Je me suis donc dit que pleuré ne servait à rien et je n'ai par versé une larme depuis. » (N/A : au contraire de Lily, je crois que pleurer et tellement libérateur que parfois j'écoute des films juste pour ça lol)

James n'en revenait pas qu'elle se confie comme cela à lui, il se sentait soudainement mal de l'entourlouper comme ça. Le regard de Lily était fixe dans le vide, nostalgique.

« Je crois qu'avoir reçu ma lettre pour Poudlard m'a sauvé, venir ici m'a permis de m'évader de chez moi et d'être moins souvent en présence du reste de ma famille et de me faire de nouveau amis. Pas que je n'aime pas ma famille et mes amis moldus, mais du changement ça fait toujours du bien. Tout ça a été bénéfique, je crois ! »

« Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, je m'excuse ! Excepter peut-être que je suis désolé pour ce qui t'est arrivé. Personne ne mérite ça ! »

« Merci…désolée de t'avoir parler de ça. » Commença-t-elle en souriant doucement. « Mais ça m'a fait du bien de me confier. »

« Ça me fait plaisir que ça t'ai fait du bien. » Dit James en prenant sa main dans sa main.

La main dans la main était un classique bien sûr, mais James se sentait mal d'en profiter dans un moment pareil. Pour 50 gallions et une raclé à Rogue, ça en valait pourtant la peine ! Ils finirent donc de manger en parlant de sujet plus léger et James en profita pour sortir quelques plaisanteries pour alléger l'atmosphère encore plus. Lily était très intelligente et ne se laissait pas avoir par tous les gestes un peu romantiques qu'il faisait, mais elle aimait pourtant l'attention que James lui portait. Quand le serveur finit de débarrasser la table, James se leva et tendit la main à Lily.

« Tu m'accordes cette danse ? »

« Il n'y a pas de musique, Potter. »

Le serveur prit alors un violon et se mit à jouer. James lui retendit la main et attendit qu'elle la prenne. Il la tira donc un peu plus loin que la table et l'approcha de lui. Leur main tenait parfaitement l'une dans l'autre et James remarqua que celle de Lily était très douce. Au début, ils ne faisaient que se bouger au son de la musique, mais plus le temps avançait, plus ils se rapprochaient. Leur corps était tellement collé qu'ils respiraient au même rythme.

« Tu sens très bon, Lily ! » Murmura-t-il à sa plus grande surprise. C'était sortit sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

« Merci… » Murmura-t-elle en retour.

Elle semblait prête à s'avancer vers lui et à l'embrasser, mais James décida qu'il devait prendre l'initiative. Les yeux de James passèrent des yeux à Lily à ses lèvres quelques fois, puis il s'approcha doucement, mais au moment où ils allaient s'embrasser, ils se firent interrompre par une cloche.

« C'est quoi ça ? » Demanda Lily en se reculant brusquement.

« La cloche de minuit. » Expliqua James. « On devrait peut-être rentrer, j'ai un match demain. » Dit-il en tendant le bras.

« Oui, ça serait mieux. » Elle prit son bras et ils partirent ensemble.

Ils arrivèrent vers 12h10 à la salle commune et durent se dire au revoir.

« Et bien bonne nuit ! » Dit Lily.

« Oui, toi aussi, fais de beaux rêves. » Dit James en s'avançant vers elle.

« Ouais, toi aussi. » Dit-elle. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de se tourner pour se diriger vers son dortoir.

« Après tout le mal que je me suis donné, tu ne me donnes qu'un bec sur la joue ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit simplement en se retournant pour partir.

« Lily, attends ! Demain, c'est le premier match de l'année et je voulais savoir si tu allais venir ? »

« Je viens toujours voir les matchs de quidditch. » Dit-elle comme si c'était évident.

« Ouais…mais je veux dire pour me voir…je veux dire voir l'équipe, pour nous encourager. » Dit-il s'en voulant immédiatement d'avoir déparler.

« Bien sûr, je viendrai t'encourager…je veux dire vous encourager. » Dit-elle en riant doucement. « Bonne nuit, James ! »

Elle se retourna donc et alla se coucher. James de son côté rentra dans son dortoir, mais tous les garçons étaient encore réveillés.

« Alors ? » Demanda Sirius. « Comment ça c'est passer ? »

« Bien, je suis sûr qu'elle a très appréciée ! »

« Un baiser ? » Demanda Remus.

« Presque, on s'est fait interrompre par la cloche et en allant se coucher, elle m'a donné un bec sur la joue. Vous imaginez…sur la joue ! »

« Tu t'es fait jeté mon pauvre James. » Fit remarquer Peter.

« Merci Pete, je me sens vraiment mieux maintenant ! » Dit James avec sarcasme.

Sirius sourit. « Ça serait vraiment cool si mes deux meilleurs amis sortaient ensemble. J'ai perdu espoir avec Remus et toi, mais maintenant il y a Lily. » Fit remarquer Sirius alors que les deux principaux intéressées lui lançaient des oreillers.

« Hey ! … » Dit-il en se replaçant les cheveux. « N'essayez même pas de le nier. » Rajouta-t-il en riant.

Ils continuèrent à parler et à se lancer des plaisanteries à la figure avant d'aller se coucher, devant se lever tôt le lendemain matin.

James ne le dit pas, mais il était plutôt content de la réaction de Sirius. Il réagissait très bien au fait qu'il pourrait éventuellement sortir avec Lily. C'était bien évident que s'il avait son aide se serait plus facile.

Il s'endormit pourtant en pensant au match de quidditch du lendemain…comme quoi il n'était pas dérangé plus que ça par son plan avec Lily.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Le lendemain matin, ils s'étaient tous levés au aurore – sauf Peter – pour prendre leur douche et aller faire une petit tour sur le terrain avant le match, qui commençait à 10h.

Quelques minutes avant le match, James était toujours en train de finir de s'habiller. Il pensait tellement au discours qu'il allait prononcer devant ses coéquipiers (c'était quand même leur premier match de l'année), qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui.

« Aouch… » Entendit-il.

Il se tourna et vit Lily, accroupit près d'un banc au milieu de la pièce. Il s'approcha d'elle, un sourire narquois s'affichant sur son visage.

« Alors Evans… »

« La ferme, je…j'étais venu te souhaiter bonne chance. » Dit-elle plus doucement en s'approchant de lui.

« Et bien quel surp… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir son sarcasme, puisque Lily venait de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle s'agrippa à son uniforme de quidditch, pour le rapprocher encore plus d'elle. James mit automatiquement ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme et les glissa même sous son chandail. Il entrouvrit à peine les lèvres, mais ce fut assez pour que Lily accepte l'invitation et passe sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche. James la poussa jusqu'au casier, où il la plaqua (gentiment bien sûr). Elle vint mettre ses bras autour de son cou, mais James prit ses mains pour les plaquer aussi au casier. C'était maintenant lui qui avait le contrôle de la situation et il aimait ça. Quand James commença à l'embrasser dans le cou et que Lily se mit à gémir tellement elle aimait cela, elle le repoussa.

Elle se défit de lui, après seulement quelques secondes d'un baiser qui sembla durer des heures, et voulut s'en aller. James essaya de la rattraper, parce qu'il en voulait plus, malgré que le match devait commencer bientôt, mais Lily se dépêcha de lui murmurer un bref 'bonne chance' avant de courir hors de la pièce.

James resta là un moment, se demandant comment une fille aussi prude pouvait embrasser aussi bien, mais il fut vite sortit de ses pensées par Sirius qui vint le chercher vu l'approche imminente du début du match.

Fin (ben du chapitre, pas de l'histoire bien sûr) 

Dans le prochain chapitre, c'est le match de quidditch (ben je le décrirais pas, mais c'est dans la suite de l'action) et les réactions de James et Lily à leur premier baiser.

Wow, j'en reviens pas j'ai fini, je suis bien contente !

Donc laisser vos impressions et vos commentaires sur le chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous êtes contents, parce que moi j'attends toujours avec impatience de savoir dans quelles circonstances ils vont s'embrasser pour la première fois lol. Ça ruine un peu les choses que ça soit à cause d'un pari, mais en tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé ça.

Bizou, Malicia


	6. Chut ! C'est un secret !

Chapitre 4 : Chut ! C'est un secret !

« SINCLAIR ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR, MAIS C'EST TOUT DE MÊME GRYFFONDOR QUI L'EMPORTE PAR 10 POINTS ! » (N/A :je ne me rappelle plus si Blake était attrapeur, mais ça va bien avec ce que je voulais mettre dans ce chapitre)

Alors que les joueurs redescendaient sur la terre ferme, une foule envahissait déjà le terrain pour venir à leur rencontre. James, le poursuiveur ayant fait la majorité des points était pour les Gryffondors le héros de la journée. Tout le monde était la pour le féliciter, sauf une certaine personne qui manquait a l'appel. Il avait mit tous ses efforts pour l'impressionner, bien qu'elle l'avait sûrement déjà vu jouer. Il se tourna et se retourna donc pour la chercher.

Sirius était en train d'embrasser une fille, sûrement une Serdaigle d'après ses vêtements, Peter manquait toujours les parties de Quidditch pour étudier et Remus parlait à Katy, le gardien de leur équipe, mais lorsqu'il se tourna vers James, son regard changea. Ce dernier se demanda un instant pourquoi le loup-garou lui lançait un tel regard, mais s'aperçu que ce n'était pas lui qu'il regardait, mais un certain attrapeur qui était derrière lui.

C'est à ce moment qu'il l'a vit, elle était la, les bras autour du cou de Blake Sinclair, lui parlant doucement a l'oreille. Il comprit aussi l'attitude du loulou puisque Sahara revenait en souriant du même endroit, laissant ainsi Lily et Sinclair seuls dans un coin du stade. Sirius arriva à ses côtes pour regarder la scène, mais James rageait, les voyant se décoller en riant.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle va le féliciter lui, alors que j'ai…nous avons gagner ? » Dit-il en s'enfargeant dans ses mots, alors qu'il voyait leur deux visages se rapprocher doucement et que Blake avait toujours ses bras autour de la taille de Lily.

« Écoute James, c'est son ami et il a quand même attrapé le vif d'or… »

« Oui, mais c'est moi qu'elle a embrassé ! » Rugit-il. Il se reprit pourtant très vite, voyant que plusieurs personnes s'étaient tournées vers eux.

« …sur la joue, oui mec, on le sait. Reviens-en maintenant ! » Dit Sirius en lui donnant une légère claque derrière la tête.

« Non, avant le match elle est venue dans les vestiaires et m'a embrassé, et ce n'était pas du tout innocent, comme tu semble le penser. »

« Es-tu sur que nous parlons de la même Lily ? » Demanda Sirius étonné.

James ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et se dirigea vers les douches, en lançant un dernier regard vers Blake et Lily qui continuait à parler. Il ne comprendrait jamais cette fille, une minute elle l'embrasse et la suivante, elle est déjà sur un autre gars.

&&&&&&&&&

Lorsque James sortit des vestiaires avec toute l'équipe environ une demi-heure plus tard, ils se rendirent à la salle commune des Gryffondors pour fêter cette première victoire. Quelques Serdaigles et quelques Poufsouffles étaient présents et la fête battait déjà de son plein a leur arrivée. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous de danser pour accueillir les vainqueurs et leur offrir a boire pour ensuite reprendre leur célébration.

James et Sirius s'envoyaient des shooter de firewhisky, entourés d'une masse de personnes un peu trop bourrées, lorsque Sahara, Syan et Lily arrivèrent au party, descendant tranquillement les escaliers. Ce fut James qui les vit arriver en premier.

« Superbes créatures en vue ! » Dit-il en s'envoyant son 3e shooter.

« Oh ! merci Jamesie ! » Dit Regina qui arrivait de derrière Sirius.

James la regarda étrangement pendant un instant, puis repoussa les filles d'autour de lui.

Pendant ce temps, les filles parlaient tranquillement essayant de se trouver un sofa libre.

« Alors, tu l'as vraiment embrassé ? » Demanda Syan.

« C'est…tout un énergisant avant un match ! » Dit Sahara en riant doucement.

« Oh ! arrêtez les filles, il a été tellement gentil avec moi ces dernières semaines que je ne pouvais pas continuer a être aussi méchante. » Dit Lily en haussant les épaules.

Elles poussèrent un garçon, qui semblait dormir, d'un des sofas près du feu et s'y assoyèrent (N/A : ok je ne sais pas si c'est assirent ou assoyerent, mais je pense que vous avez compris).

« Tu aurais bien pu faire un effort, Lily ! » Dit Sahara.

« Ouais, tu aurais bien pu t'habiller un peu plus…un peu moins, disons. » Dit Syan, en pointant le gros chandail de laine rouge qu'elle portait par-dessus un jeans noir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as en dessous ? Tu pourrais peut-être ôter ton chandail de laine…il fait pas si froid, tu sais ! » Continua Sahara.

« J'ai seulement une camisole blanche…ce n'est pas assez ! » Se plaint Lily.

« Ça sera suffisant ! » Lui dit Syan avant qu'elle et Sahara se lancent sur Lily pour lui enlever son chandail.

Quand elles réussirent enfin, elles poussèrent Lily a aller voir un garçon, n'importe lequel, pour danser un peu et voir la réaction de ce cher James.

« Ce n'est pas une très bonne journée, les filles, aujourd'hui ! » Dit-elle en voulant revenir s'asseoir.

« Non, Lily! Tu vas arrêter de te plaindre sur ton sort et tu vas lever tes fesses de ce divan pour aller parler a un garçon…tiens tu pourrais bien aller voir ton ami Sirius, il se fera sûrement un plaisir de danser avec une jolie fille comme toi. » Dit Syan, mais elle continua en voyant l'expression confuse de son amie.

« Écoute Lily, tu n'as jamais vraiment eu de copain et maintenant un jeune et beau garçon – James Potter, pour ne pas le nommer – commence a s'intéresser a toi. Il semble tout a fait correct, d'accord? et tu l'as même accepter parmi tes proches. La "dure Lily Evans" a enfin laisser quelqu'un entrer dans son cercle très restreint d'amis et cette personne est considérée comme beaucoup plus qu'un simple ami, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lily commençait à réfléchir a ses propos, mais ne se levait toujours pas. James Potter était quand même un des plus grands coureurs de jupons de l'école, alors pourquoi s'arrêter pour elle. Ouais, elle aurait pu y penser avant d'aller l'embrasser ? "C'était tout de même un bon baiser !" pensa-t-elle. "Remarquer, Sirius est aussi considéré comme un coureur de jupons et il est tout de même un ami super et un garçon toute somme génial, donc James ne peut pas être si pire que ça."

« Alors tu vas te lever et aller lui parler, parce qu'il est temps que tu arrête d'avoir peur de je ne sais trop quoi et que tu prenne ta vie en main et que tu essaye d'être heureuse…oh mon dieu c'est la chose la plus quétaine que j'ai dit de ma vie, mais c'est vrai : je suis sure que James peut te rendre heureuse, je veux dire vous n'allez peut-être pas vous marier et avoir des enfants, mais je suis sure qu'il est prêt a s'investir dans une relation avec toi et tu le mérites bien. » Finit Sahara.

« Ok ok, je vais y aller si ça peut vous faire plaisir…mais je vais avoir besoin d'un verre. » murmura-t-elle pour finir en s'éloignant.

Elle s'avança, sous le regard de ses amies, vers la table ou James et Sirius discutaient tranquillement en buvant maintenant un peu de bière au beurre. Quelques filles étaient toujours autour d'eux, comme Audra et Regina, qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de coller les Maraudeurs. Remus quant a lui tournait en rond dans la salle depuis plus d'une demi-heure, les yeux fixés sur Sahara. Lily arriva donc a l'endroit où 3 des Maraudeurs étaient attablés et s'envoya 2 shooters de suite. Pour le courage…

« Wow ! Lily…vas-y mollo sur les shooters, ça fait tout effet. » Dit James.

« C'est exactement ça que je cherche ! » murmura-t-elle. « Sirius, tu danses ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

« Avec plaisir. » Répondit le principal intéressé en calant d'un coup sec le reste de sa bière.

Lily eut le temps de se prendre deux autres shooters avant d'être entraîné par Sirius dans la foule de gens qui dansaient. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment bu et tout ces shooters la rendaient très étourdis et maladroites, mais elle s'en foutait bien, parce que ça lui donnait le courage de rester avec les autres élèves et de faire comme si rien n'était, comme si aujourd'hui n'était qu'une journée comme les autres. Elle sentit les bras de Sirius se resserrer autour de sa taille et leur deux corps se rapprocher encore plus.

« Tu veux rendre ton copain jaloux ? » Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

« Copain ? Quel copain ? » Demanda Lily

« Le garçon que tu as embrassée un peu plus tôt dans la journée qui est aussi mon meilleur ami…euh…James Potter, c'est ça ! »

Au regard surpris que Lily lui envoya, il continua dans ses explications. « Bien sur qu'il me l'a dit ! Les gars se vantent de ces choses, tu devrais le savoir ! » Dit-il en riant.

Ils dansèrent donc tout le reste de la soirée, riant, les deux ayant un peu trop bue. James quant a lui, ne cessait pas de s'envoyer des shooter, rageant silencieusement contre ses deux amis.

La fin de la soirée approchait et les gens commençait déjà a quitter. Sirius se rendait bien compte combien l'attitude de Lily avait changé et n'aimait pas vraiment ça. Il décida que ça allait bien trop loin lorsque Lily se prit les pieds dans ses propres pieds et failli tomber a la renverse. Il la rattrapa bien sur de justesse, mais de toute façon, la jeune fille était crampée en deux tellement elle riait. Elle trouvait sûrement la situation très drôle, mais pour Sirius s'en était bien assez.

« Allez Lily, je crois que c'est le temps que tu ailles te coucher ou dessaouler au moins. » Dit Sirius en tirant Lily par le bras.

« Oh Sirius ! tu n'es pas du tout amusant, tu sais ça ? Je croyais que tu étais plus…sauvage et …amusant! » Dit-elle en répétant, malgré elle-même, le même mot qu'au début.

« Il ne faut pas toujours se fier a ce que les gens disent…mais je pensais bien que tu étais au dessus de tout ça. » Murmura-t-il en continuant a la tirer vers les escaliers.

« Lâche-moi Sirius, je peux me débrouiller toute seule. Je n'ai certainement pas besoin de ton aide. Alors laisse-moi tranquille… » Elle se détacha de Sirius et se tourna vers le reste de la salle commune, ou quelques personnes étaient encore assises.

Elle vit alors Sahara, toujours assise avec Syan et qui ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, son attention porter vers un certain maraudeur. Remus quant a lui était assis avec d'autres élèves et regardait de temps en temps vers Sahara. Ils ne se regardaient jamais au même moment, se jetant des regards cachés, mais lorsque leurs regards se croisaient, ils en changeaient la direction, gênés d'avoir été prit la main dans le sac.

« OH bon sens. Allez-vous arrêter de vous envoyer des œillades comme ça ? Merde, allez baiser ou embrassez-vous au moins, par Merlin, mais arrêter de vous regarder comme ça sans arrêt, en faisant semblant de ne pas vouloir vous sauter dessus d'accord. J'en ai vraiment assez de vous deux ! » Dit Lily, exaspérée, en levant les yeux.

« Allez Lily, viens par ici ! Tu peux les laisser tranquille, il n'ont rien fait ! » Dit Sirius en essayant de la tirer un peu plus loin, la prenant par la taille.

« Non, TU devrais me laissez tranquille, Sirius ! Tu ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive d'accord ?!? et tu ne comprendras jamais ! » Cria-t-elle en se defesant de sa poigne.

« Lily, je peux comprendre qu'en buvant on se laisse aller, mais tu n'es plus du tout toi-même. Tu es devenue méchante ! » Dit-il sur un ton très decu.

« Ma famille s'est détériorée dans les dernières années ! D'accord, c'est ça qui me rend comme ça…toute cette horrible situation me rend folle ! »

« Explique-moi, Lily ! C'est moi Sirius…j'ai beau avoir une réputation, tu me connais bien ? Tu peux me dire ce qui s'est passer et… »

« Qu'est-ce que ça donnerait, hein, Sirius ? Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre de toute manière ! Ce n'est pas comme si tes parents t'aimaient… » Des que les mots sortirent de sa bouche, elle se détesta et en voyant le visage de Sirius, elle sut qu'elle avait été _beaucoup_ trop loin.

« Sirius…écoute, je… » Mais c'était trop tard, il avait quitté la pièce, le regard vide.

Elle resta plantée la, a regarder l'endroit ou était Sirius quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle ferma les yeux, comme si en essayant d'effacer son souvenir, cette conversation disparaîtrait a son tour. Elle se retourna pour voir les dernières personnes restantes dans la Salle Commune, dont Remus et Sahara qui était assis l'un a cote de l'autre, la regarder étonner et quelque peu déçu de son attitude.

Elle sortit donc en courant de la Salle Commune et courut. Elle courut jusqu'à ce que ses jambes n'en peuvent plus, peu importe qui elle croisait ou ou elle allait.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sirius était couché sur son lit, fixant le plafond lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, puis des pas se diriger vers lui. Pensant que s'était simplement un de ses amis, il ne fit aucun geste. Il ne s'attendait pourtant pas a ce qu'une certaine fille rousse se couche sur le dos, a ses cotes. Pendant les premières secondes de sa présence, ils ne bougèrent pas, ne se regardèrent et ne se parlèrent pas, jusqu'à ce que Lily brise le silence.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir été aussi vache ! Tu ne le méritais vraiment pas ! »

« … »

« Je ne le pensais pas, Sirius ! Je te le promets ! »

« … »

« MAIS MERDE, DIT QUELQUE CHOSE ! » Dit-elle sur un ton un peu plus dure, mais pourtant taquin.

Sirius laissa un léger rire sarcastique s'échapper de ses lèvres. « As-tu pris la potion pour dessaouler ? »

« Bien sur…pensais-tu vraiment que j'allais pouvoir te faire face dans le même état que tantôt ? »

« Ça n'avait pourtant pas l'air de te gêner plus que ça! »

Elle tourna sa tête sur le côté pour pouvoir regarder Sirius, qui évitait toujours de regarder dans sa direction. Elle redirigea son regard vers le plafond en soupirant.

« Ça fait 10 ans, aujourd'hui. » murmura-t-elle.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » Demanda-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait dur, malgré toute l'appréhension qu'il avait face a cette conversation.

« Aujourd'hui, ça fait 10 ans que ma mère est décédée. » Dit-elle, toujours en murmurant.

La tête de Sirius se tourna rapidement vers Lily et son regard s'adoucit immédiatement, comprenant tout a coup tout les gestes inappropriés qu'elle avait posé.

« J'ai essayé d'oublier, rien que pour aujourd'hui, essayé de faire comme si de rien n'était. » Une larme commença a couler sur le cote de son visage. « Je suis allée voir James en me disant que ça me ferait peut-être sentir mieux de l'embrasser, mais ça n'a fait qu'empirer les choses. »

« C'est pour ça que tu es allée voir Blake. » Dit Sirius, plus comme un fait que comme une question.

« Oui. C'était le seul a savoir…jusqu'à maintenant du moins. » Dit-elle en souriant faiblement a Sirius. « Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en un murmure a peine audible.

Il mit un bras autour de ses épaules et la rapprocha de lui. « Bien sur…tu pourrais devenir aussi détestable que ma famille et ne plus avoir ni d'intelligence ni de sens de l'humour et je crois que tu aurais toujours ce je-ne-sais-quoi. » Dit-il a la blague en l'embrassant sur le front.

« Et si je n'étais plus jolie ? » Dit-elle sournoisement.

« Ah ! et bien là, ça en serait fini de toi. Je ne t'aimerais plus, alors ! » Dit-il alors qu'ils commençaient tout deux a rire.

Elle se blottit un peu plus proche contre lui et murmura « merci » tout doucement, en fermant les yeux.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lily se réveilla ce qui lui sembla être le lendemain, mais en regardant le réveil, elle s'aperçut qu'il n'était a peine que 1h30 du matin. Elle se leva, mit la couverture sur les épaules de Sirius pour ne pas qu'il attrape froid et lui donna un bec sur le front. Après ce qu'elle avait fait, elle se comptait bien chanceuse de l'avoir comme ami.

Elle sortit donc du dortoir en y jetant un dernier regard. Elle descendit ensuite les escaliers et traversa la pièce pour arriver à l'escalier menant à son propre dortoir. Elle l'avait presque atteint lorsqu'un bruit attira son attention. Elle se retourna et vit James qui entrait dans la salle commune, le portrait se refermant derrière lui.

« Lily, Lily, Lily ! » Dit-il en la voyant.

Il s'avança vers elle, souriant. Il ne semblait pas saoul, mais il avait bien l'air de se sentir bien, libérer de toute inhibition. Lily regarda ses pieds, quelques secondes en soupirant, avant de relever les yeux vers James.

« Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur ce soir, Potter! » Dit-elle pour couper cours a ses débilités.

Il s'approcha et mit un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Voyons Lily, tu me connais mieux que ça. » Dit-il de la même manière dont Sirius le faisait toujours.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'éloigna de lui.

« Écoute James, je comprends que tu veuilles avoir des explications pour… »

« Tu as bien raison! J'en veux des explications. » Dit-il fermement.

Il approcha son visage du sien et Lily pu sentir sa respiration chaude sur son visage. Mais ce qui attira le plus son attention fut la légère odeur d'alcool qui émanait de sa bouche.

« Tu m'embrasses avant le match de quidditch, puis tu cours dans les bras d'un Serpentard, après le match, et tu passe toute la soirée avec mon meilleur ami. Je crois que j'ai le droit a des explications ! » Finit-il en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Lily le regarda pendant quelques secondes, ne pouvant pas parler. James se mit même a se demander ce a quoi elle pouvait bien penser pour qu'elle le regarde comme ça. Ce a quoi il ne s'attendait pas était que Lily prenne son visage entre ses mains et l'embrasse a nouveau.

James n'eut pas le temps de réagir de façon appropriée, que Lily éloignait déjà son visage du sien.

« Je comprends tout a fait que tu veuilles que je m'expliques…mais aujourd'hui est une très mauvaise journée, donc peut-être demain nous pourrons parler. Laisse-moi seulement aller me coucher et avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil avant. » Elle libéra son visage et s'éloigna de quelques pas vers l'arrière.

« D'accord. » Murmura-t-il, toujours sous le choc de ce dernier baiser. Il l'a regarda tranquillement s'éloigner.

« Peut-être qu'un jour je te le dirai…mon secret ! » Murmura-t-elle en se tournant vers James. Elle se retourna après et monta les escaliers jusqu'au dortoir des septième année.

« Bonne nuit, Lys ! » Murmura-t-il en se retournant pour marcher jusqu'à son propre dortoir.

Il avait en fait passer la fin de la soirée avec une très jolie Poufsouffle, mais il devait tout de même pensez a poursuivre sa "quête" en rapport avec Lily. Il devait dire qu'il avait pourtant très appréciez le baiser de ce matin et celui qu'elle venait de lui donner. Il était en fait très rare qu'une fille initiait les baisers avec lui, mais il adorait cela.

Il sourit a lui-même et alla se coucher.

Fin !!!!!!!

Wow…je ne pensais jamais finir, parce que j'avais envisagé de laisser tomber l'écriture de fanfictions étant donné que j'ai beaucoup trop de travail avec l'école. Mais puisque j'ai de l'inspiration quand je devrais plutôt faire autre chose…et bien en fin de semaine je me suis assise devant mon ordi et j'ai terminé ce chapitre qui était à moitié commencé. Je me rends pourtant compte que j'aurais dû faire des travaux lol…

Le prochain chapitre est à peine commencé…donc n'ayez pas trop d'attentes, il devrait sortir d'ici la fin des vacances d'été (qui ne sont et oui pas encore commencé !!).

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et si vous me détestez de prendre autant de temps !

Bizou, Malicia


End file.
